Random Questions
by luckystars135
Summary: I've kidnapped the Ouran High characters, and now you can ask them anything you want. Teehee! The first chapter is up. Crazy questions, major OCCness and gay questions are probably going to come on, but it really depends on what you guys ask!
1. Introduction

**Actually, I've seen a lot of these in, like, every fanfiction topic except for Ouran High, so I decided to try it. n.n This should be interesting...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, and I really don't know who does...oh well.**

Haruhi: Ow...my head...

Tamaki: (gosp) Haruhi, my daughter! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you have a fever?

Kyouya: Shut the heck up, baka.

Haruhi: Which one are you talking to?

Kyouya: The blond one.

Tamaki: Mother! Why are you so mean to-

Kyouya: (pimp slaps Tamaki)

Tamaki: (goes into emo corner)

Honey: (pokes black aura around emo corner)

Mori: (pulls Honey away from emo corner)

Twin #1: ...This is boring.

Twin #2: ...Can we do something?

Kasumi: You are doing something.

Twin #2: Ah! Who's that?!

Twin #1: Obviously, Kasumi.

Twin #2: Who's Kasumi?

Twin #1: ...I haven't the faintest idea.

Kasumi: ...Which twin is Kaoru? Which is Hikaru?

Haruhi: Twin #1 is Kaoru. The other is Hikaru. And Kasumi is the author.

Tamaki: (uses speedy recovery skills) Oh, my beautiful daughter! How smart are you!

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai, go back into your emo corner.

Tamaki: (shrinks into emo corner...again...)

Kasumi: Okay! Now down to-

Hikaru: Buisness?

Kasumi: Yes-

Kaoru: Buisness?

Kasumi: (twitch) Yes-

Kaoru&Hikaru: BUISNESS!! n.n

Kasumi: (duct tapes Kaoru and Hikaru's mouths and ties them togeather.)

Everyone: O.O

Kasumi: AS I WAS SAYING...down to-

Hikaru: Mumphiph!

Kasumi: (Gives him death glare) This is a fanfiction! So you guys, as hosts, should make the readers feel welcome!

Haruhi: (looks around) I don't see any readers.

Kyouya: That means you're blind. **(A/N: He was woken rudely and is still cranky.)**

Haruhi: And this is coming from someone who wears glasses.

Kyouya: (glare of death) And you're wearing contacts.

Honey: Ah, Kyo-chan! That just reminded me! I always wanted to ask you, who don't you switch to contacts?

Kyouya: ...

Haruhi: That's because you can't wear them, right? (smirk) **(She's so mean! XD)**

Kyouya: Shut it, bitch.

Tamaki: (gosp) How dare you talk to your daughter like that, mother?!

Kyouya: Sorry, I forgot she was posing as a boy. _Son_ of a bitch. There. (smiles evilly)

Haruhi: WHO ARE YOU CALLING-?!

Kasumi: Oh, dear god...

Honey: (found cake and is eating it)

Mori: (looking over Honey)

Kasumi: ANYWAYS, you can submit your questions by sending reviews! No questions about things that might happen in the series, but you can ask questions like, "Did you ever get laid?"

Kaoru: (somehow ripped off the duct tape) Yes.

Tamaki: No.

Kyouya: Yes.

Honey: (looks up from cake) Yes!

Hikaru: (ripped off the tape himself) Yes.

Mori: Yes.

Haruhi: Yes. n.n

Everyone: O.O

Kaoru: ...H-Haruhi...?

Haruhi: Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't get any.

Everyone: O.O

Tamaki: Waaa! Mother! All of our children have gotten busy!

Kyouya: As I have noticed, you're the only one that didn't.

Hikaru: What about that time with Eclair? It looked like she was going to rape you.

Kasumi: -.-; Guys, that wasn't an actual question. I just made it up to set an example.

Haruhi: (ignores Kasumi) Seriously, people. DON'T MENTION THAT DEVIL WOMAN ANYMORE!

Hikaru&Kaoru: Ohhh...is Haruhi..._jealous_?

Haruhi: I'd be jealous of you face right now because it's about to become mutilated! (leaps on Hikaru and Kaoru and startes punching them)

Honey: Haru-chan! You're punching wrong! Keep your fist forward and make sure all of your fingers are tight!

Mori: Ah.

Haruhi: Thanks, Honey-sempai.

Kasumi: ...sigh...

Kyouya: Haruhi, if you don't get off them, I'm doubling your debt.

Haruhi: (freezes) W-W-What?

Kyouya: You heard me. Get off them _now_ or I'm doubling your debt.

Haruhi: Why are you siding with them?

Kyouya: Because profits will go down if their faces are 'mutilated', as you called it.

Everyone: -.-; Figures.

Haruhi: (get's off from Hikaru) 'Effing whore.

Hikaru: EXCUSE ME?!

Kasumi: ...We're getting nowhere...sigh...

Honey: Aww...don't be sad, Kasu-chan! Here, have some cake!

Kasumi: (takes cake and goes into Tamaki's emo corner)

Tamaki: Hey! That's my...never mind...

Honey: Want another cake? Another? How about two more? Three?! WAAAA! Kasu-chan, don't be sad! WAAA!

Kasumi: It's fine...Honey...I'm not that sad...(black aura gets bigger)

Kyoko: (slams open door that just appears) Sorry I'm la...woah. What happened here? (looks over broken furniture that Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru broke, the twin's bleeding faces, Kasumi in the emo corner, and Kyouya writing like nothing's happening)

Kasumi: Sister! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SO LATE?!

Kyoko: Character traffic. Did you know that Orihime from Bleach actually drives a porche?

Kasumi: ...I wouldn't trust her with one.

Kyoko: ...Since when did you talk so much?!

**(A/N: I'm writing another fanfiction I want to post on , and Kasumi hardly talkes at all. BUT! This is an exception, since Kasumi kind of needs to talk. -.-;)**

Kasumi: Since the author ordered it.

Tamaki: Wait...I thought you were the author.

Kasumi: I am.

Tamaki: Then...who's Kyoko?

Kyoko: I'm the person who shares the account with Kasumi.

Tamaki: WOAH! What a revolutionary commoner's logic! To save a login, saves...er...saves...saves...TIME!

Kyoko&Kasumi: Now you're the smart one aren't you?

Hikaru&Kaoru: Hey! We're the only ones that are supposed to talk at the same time!

Kyoko&Kasumi: And we really don't care.

Kasumi: By the way, Kaoru, I can't promounce your name. .

Kaoru: ...That's fine. Most people can't.

Kasumi: Really! Then can I call you Kitty? It's sooo much easier than saying Karuo...

Kaoru: ...It's Kaoru. Not Karuo or Kitty.

Hikaru: Aww, KITTY! (glomp)

Kaoru: Get off me, man!

Haruhi: ...Did you notice that like half the fanfiction was about us, but now it's only about the twins and the authors?

Kyouya: Yes, I have. They regard us like a piece of meat.

**Hehe! So review, please!**


	2. Nekozawa, Panty Raids, and the FBI

**Yay! Second chapter coming up! Oh, and cyber-cookies for you reviewers!**

Haruhi: ...OH NO I'M BACK!!

Kyouya: Yes, and could you stop screaming for cryin' out loud! And why are you the first person to talk whenever we start a chapter?

Kasumi: Because I made it that way.

Twin #1: Ah, Kasumi's back!

Twin #2: Looking mightly sharp today, Kasumi!

Kyoko: (sigh) Help us out here...Haruhi...

Haruhi: Twin #2 is Kaoru and the other is Hikaru.

Kasumi: Okay, let's start the question answering!

Honey: Kasumi?

Kasumi: (sigh) Yes, Honey.

Honey: (cry cry) Why didn't I get a cyber-cookie?

Kyoko: You can get one after the fanfiction. Trust me, after what we have to answer, you'll be begging for one.

* * *

**_First questions are from LovingMystery0927_**

_Kyouya: Do you have an evil lair where you do your evil schemes?! And, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH NOTE?! That'd be SO COOL!_

Kyouya: Oh, now I get it. You get RABID FANGIRLS to ask us personal questions?!

Kasumi&Kyoko: Yep. n.n

Kyouya: Well, since you asked it, I guess I'll have to answer.

Kaoru: TRUTHFULLY.

Hikaru: WITH NO REMORSE.

Kyouya: Well, I-

Kaoru: ARE YOU BEING TRUTHFUL?

Hikaru: WITHOUT ANY REMORSE?

Kyouya: (twitch) Yes, and I-

Hikaru&Kaoru: ARE YOU SURE?!

Kyouya: Honey. Mori.

(Honey and Mori drop kick the twins into the closet.)

Kyouya: Thank you. As a matter of fact, I _do_ have a secret lair, and it's called my room. No one can get in unless they have my exact eyecolor, my exact voice pattern, my exact right pointer fingerprint, my exact-

Kasumi: OKAY, WE GET IT! Second question!

Kyouya: And no, I don't have a Death Note. I, however, do have over one thousand Secret Service police at my side. (evil grin)

Haruhi: (mutter) Spoiled rich royalty.

Kyouya: EXCUSE ME?!

Kyoko: ...(le sigh)

_Mori: Are you a robot or somethin'? I mean, you seldomly speak!!:O_

Mori: ...Ah.

Kasumi: ...Was that a yes or a no?

Honey: Takashi said, "I'm not but I wouldn't really mind if I was, because then I'd get to be able to beat up other people faster!"

Tamaki: ...He said all that in just, "Ah."?!

Honey: Yep!

Kasumi: ...Okay...

_Hunny: I always wonder if you love Mori-senpai MORE than a cousin... :D_

Honey: Of course! I love him like a brother!

(Everyone falls out of their chairs)

Honey: Oh no! Did I kill all of you by accident?! Nooooo! Haru-chan was always so nice, and Kasu-chan liked cake so much, and Tama-chan was so stupid, but we loved him anyway, and even though Kyo-chan was evil, he kept the club alive, and-

Kyoko&Kyouya: Which 'Kyo-chan'?

Honey: ...?

Kasumi: Oh! Kyoko would be Kyo-chan too, just like Kyouya! So you'll have to give them both new nicknames.

Honey: I thought it was obvious. Kyoko isn't mean; she's really nice! Kyouya's the one that's mean, evil, selfish, snobby-

Kyouya: (was glaring daggers at Honey)

Mori: (slaps his hand over Honey's mouth to avoid getting killed by the Shadow King)

Kasumi: ...Okay. Next question!

_Hikaru&Kaoru: Yay! It's the twincest Hitachiin brothers!! XD Have you guys, like, share underwear?! You don't really care, do you?_

(muffled cries from the closet)

Haruhi: Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, is there any chance that the closet is locked from the outside?

Honey: No, Haru-chan! It's locked from the inside!

(silence)

Kaoru: (opens the clost door) So we stayed in there from our OWN FREE WILL?!

Honey: Yep! n.n

Kasumi&Kyoko: (hits the Hitachiin twins) Come on, answer the question.

Hikaru: No, we don't share. Instead, we go on panty raids.

(...cricket cricket...)

Haruhi: (gosp) So YOU two were the ones that broke into our house and stole all my underwear?!

Kaoru: Yep!

Haruhi: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?!

Hikaru: ...We were thinking about saving it for blackmail.

Haruhi: (once again leaps on the Hitachiin twins and starts beating the crap out of them)

Honey: Good job, Haru-chan! You're punching right! Now, try adding a little kick or two! Good, and after tha-

Mori: Mitzkuni, you're not helping.

Honey: ...Oh.

Kasumi: (looks at next question) Okay, let's move on without them for now.

_Tamaki: How much of an idiot ARE you? :D_

Tamaki: (tear) I'm an...idiot?

Kyoko: Oh, here we go...

Tamaki: I never knew...that after I kissed so many girls-

Kaoru: (comes up for a second) Glomped and seduced them, actually.

Tamaki: ...That people would call this beautiful body an idiot...and that they don't actually think that...that...I'm...

Hikaru: Worth the space?

Kaoru: Seriously, tono, all you ever seem to be good at is playing the piano and charming ladies.

_Haruhi: Got milk? Wahahaha!! Okay, okay... Kidding... Uhm... Anyways, got feeling for the hot, emo guy? You know. The Nekozawa dude?_

Haruhi: (gets up and walks away from the twins) I know, he's really hot, right?

(...silence...)

Tamaki: Wait, WHAT?!

Haruhi: I know, he's the one that I got laid with. n.n

(more silence...)

Haruhi: He's got this smoking hot body, and he's a really good kisser, and...and...

Kasumi: ...Next round of questions! And people, please pretend you didn't hear that.

Haruhi: No! But, I-

Everyone: Clam it, Haruhi!

* * *

**_Next round of questions is by The Little Cog Girl_**

_But, Kyoya, you should have lurned by now running the host club that all any of the hosts are, are bits of walking talking meat that can be dressed up in differn't closes every day. Thats it._

Kyouya: Tell me about it. They're all stupid, and all they're good for is making a profit.

Tamaki: SEE! Another thing I'm good for!

_Maybe you should call 'Kitty' Pork Chop now. sticks out tung at glairing Kaoru_

Kaoru: ...I have a feeling that this person doesn't like me.

Kasumi: Naw, REALLY?!

_Kyoya, quick without thinking too much, Haruhi or Tamaki?_

Kyouya: Who do I like more? Haruhi.

Tamaki: But...But..._Mother_...

Kyouya: Tamaki, I think it's time you made your daily trip to the emo corner.

Haruhi: Thank you, Kyouya.

_Hay, Huni and Mori, are you both aleans or is Mori a Cyborg?_

Mori: Ah...

Honey: He said, "What's a cyborg?

Tamaki: A cyborg is a cybernetic organism (_i.e._, an organism that has both artificial and natural systems).

(silence)

Tamaki: I just love, wikipedia, don't you?

Haruhi: (laughs) Good one, Tamaki-sempai. For a second there, I actually thought you gained some brains, but it seems like you're as empty as always. Whew, you really scared me there, you know...

Honey: And to answer the question, no, we're not aliens or cyborgs. n.n

Chicka: No! I swear, Honey is an alien!

Kyoko: ...Okay...

* * *

**_Next round is from ksv_**

_lol I like it! m... well: Kaoru: I love you! (actually not a question xD) do you feel or have ever felt something more than brothely for your twin?? and hikaru same question... oh!_

Kaoru: Thank you. I love you too. n.n

Hikaru: Dude, you don't even know if this is a girl or a boy.

Kaoru: It's a girl...I think...

Haruhi: I think it's a girl.

Kaoru: And for more brotherly...I don't think I quite understand you...

Hikaru: I mean, yeah, we kiss, we sleep togeather, we-

Haruhi: By the way, when you mean _sleep togeather_ do you really mean _sleep togeather_?

Kaoru: What? Do you mean do we have sex? Of course.

(...)

Kasumi: So...would that make you bi or gay?

Hikaru: Oh, we're both bi. The only boys we sleep with are each other, and we actually prefer girls. We only sleep with each other when we're bored.

Haruhi: ...You sleep with each other when YOU'RE BORED?!

Kaoru: Yeah, I mean, that's why we're so comfortable when we're doing our act.

Hikaru: Because it's real. n.n

_Kyouya Are you gay? xD_

Kyouya: ...I will not answer this question when my lawyer is not present.

Haruhi: (sigh) He's straight.

* * *

_**Next questions from Kage of Seireitei**_

_Tamaki: YOU ARE STUPID! Why do you see Haruhi as your daughter and not as your potential love interest? KISS HER NOW!!_

Haruhi: Wait, WHAT? I don't like Tamaki. I like Nekki.

Tamaki: ...Nekki?

Haruhi: Oh sorry, Nekozawa-sama.

Hikaru: SAMA?!

Haruhi: Of course. You guys really need to see him without his wig sometimes. He's just sooo-

Kyoko: No need to express your love.

Tamaki: (is in emo corner) Yet another person calls me stupid...

Haruhi: Umm...Tamaki-sempai? I think the person wants you to kiss me.

Tamaki: Fine. (Takes Haruhi's hand and kisses it.) There. Now go and be with your _Nekki_.

Kaoru&Hikaru: Oh...tono...are you...jealous?

Tamaki: Of who?

Hikaru: Of _Nekki_.

Tamaki: ...

_Hikaru: Stay away from Haruhi!_

Hikaru: So that's one hate for Kaoru and one for me...

Kaoru: So we're tied. But I bet I'll have more fans than you. n.n

Hikaru: DREAM ON!

_Kaoru: Know any good pranks?_

Kaoru: Of course! Would you like to be my pupil? I can teach you positivlely anything, from short circuts that shock on impact to paint balloons and how to aim them!

Haruhi: Don't get overworked, Kaoru.

_Kyouya: I respect you alot Shadow King! What do you do for fun?_

Kyouya: I read through my notebooks and computer documents. I also try to associate with the leaders of major companies and I set more security on my room.

Tamaki: Say, Mother? If you set so many security precautions, why is it that we get to your room every time.

Kyouya: That's not my room. It's only my bedroom.

Everyone: -.-;

_Honey and Mori: Which one of you is stronger?_

Honey: Takashi.

Mori: Mitzkuni

Honey: Takashi.

Mori: Mitzkuni.

Honey: Takashi!

Mori: Mitzkuni.

Honey: Takashi, say Takashi!

Mori: ...Takashi.

Honey: Waaa! You think you're better than me? Waa!

Mori: -.-;

_Haruhi: Just be patient! Tamaki will notice your feelings real soon. LOL Remember, don't go out with Hikaru!!_

Kaoru: So that's two hates for you and only one for me. (smirk)

Hikaru: Oh, just shut up.

Haruhi: Go out with Hikaru? But I already did in that chapter in the manga...he left me alone...sniff...

* * *

**_Last question is from HatedLove6_**

_Have you ever had any sort of "feelings" for Nekozawa-kun before he supposedly "cursed" you?_

Tamaki: I HATE THAT BASTARD!

Haruhi: (gosp) HOW DARE YOU?!

Tamaki: If you like him so much, why don't you just join the stupid Black Magic club?!

Haruhi: I already have!

Tamaki: Well, I-wait, what?!

Haruhi: FYI, I already have!

Honey: (whisper) I thought it was FBI.

Kyoko: No that's different.

Kasumi: FYI is 'for your information'.

Kyoko: FBI is Federal Bureau of Investigation.

Kasumi: Popcorn, anyone?

(everyone sits down and watches Tamaki and Haruhi fighting)

**Teehee! Second chapter is UP! OKAY, READ THIS BEFORE YOU REVIEW!!**

**The next chapter is going to be a little extra, and I need for every person who reviews to say their favorite character along with their questions. Kaoru and Hikaru are getting violent, and they both want to know who has more fangirls. The rest of the Host Club decided to participate too, so just review your questions along with who you like! Only one person, please!**

Honey: (eats a cyber-cookie)


	3. Results, Yaoi, and You Know Who

**Okay, I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but in case you haven't noticed, I've got a lot of questions with every review, and a lot of reviews. I love you guys! Cyber cookies to you guys!**

**One more thing! I don't change the spelling of the questions, so if something is spelled wrong and it's italicized, I won't change it. If you want those to be spelled correctly, spell your reviews correctly!**

Haruhi: ...Okay, WHERE IS THE TRANQUILIZER?!

Kasumi: Why do you need it?

Haruhi: Oh, I just want to kill a certain _somebody_.

Kyoko: Why?

Haruhi: Because you two drugged and dragged me here!

Kyoko: You're not the only one, though.

Kasumi: Yeah, what about the rest of them?

Twin #1: Speak for yourself.

Twin #2: I'm getting a migraine...

Kyoko&Kasumi: Haruhi?

Haruhi: (sigh) Twin #1 is Hikaru. The other is Kaoru.

Tamaki: Oh, my daughter-

Haruhi: Don't even say it.

Honey: Oh, Kasu-chan, Kyo-chan, what were the results of the votes?

Kyoko: Well, Honey-

Kasumi: We're glad you asked!

Kyoko (whisper) I was supposed to say that! Humph!

Everyone: -.-;

Kasumi: One thing though, people. We _did _say that the rest of the 'hosts' joined in. I'm so sorry, but that does not include Nekozawa-

Haruhi: Nekki-sama!

Kyoko: ...Right. Still, it doesn't include...You-Know-Who and Usa-chan. **(A/N: Although I do love usa-chan! )**

Kyouya: So, what were the votes?

Kasumi: Well, believe it or not, Kyouya, you came in first with four votes.

Kyouya: (sarcastically) Which was completly unexpected, I'm sure.

Kyoko: Stop being so high and mighty.

Kyoko: We've got a three way tie for second!

Kasumi: Mori, Kaoru...and amazingly, Tamaki with two votes.

(silence)

Haruhi: All I can say is, WOW.

Kaoru: I can not believe Tamaki hit second.

Mori: Ah.

Honey: Takashi said, "That was kind of scary. I didn't know people liked me."

(Rabid fan girls: "WE LOVE YOU TAKASHI!!")

Mori: -.-;

Kasumi: ...Creepy. Tied for third is Honey and Hikaru, both with only one vote.

Kaoru: Ha, I win.

Hikaru: (passes Kaoru 100,000 yen) Shut up.

Honey: Waa! I'm in last!

Kyoko: Actually, I think Haruhi's in last with no votes.

Haruhi: -.-; Figures.

Tamaki: What?! Why?

Kyoko: Well, Ouran High does focus on girls, mainly, so girls pick the boys.

Kasumi: Only boys reading Ouran High would pick Haruhi, and I doubt that there are that many.

Kyoko: Well, let's start with our massive pile of questions!

Kasumi: -.-; Good god.

* * *

**First review from x-twilight-x**

_My favorite characters Kyouya! He should get a Death Note. If he did, who would he kill first? coughTamakicough Actually, if any of the hosts got their hands on a death Note, who would they kill first? Tamaki would probably kill Nekki XD_

Kyouya: Thank you. I appreciate it.

Tamaki: Appreciate what?

Kyouya: That this person likes me.

Kyoko: Get on with the question.

Kyouya: I wouldn't necessarily _kill _Tamaki. I wouldn't want him dead. Then, he would come back as a ghost and make the rest of my life miserable. He'd never stop talking.

Everyone: -.-;

Kyouya: As for who I would kill, I really want to kill Tamaki's bear.

Tamaki: WAAA! Kyouya, why?!

Kyouya: ...It scares me.

Tamaki: How mean. And yes, I would kill You-Know-Who.

Haruhi: How mean, Tamaki-sempai! Just for that, I'm going to kill you!

Hikaru: I'd kill Renge. She's so 'effing annoying.

Kaoru: You're one to talk.

Hikaru: And _exactly _what was that supposed to mean?

Kaoru: (ignores Hikaru) And I would kill...I really don't know.

Hikaru: Think about it. Who do you really hate?

Kaoru: You.

Hikaru: Who do want to see gone?

Kaoru: You.

Hikaru: Who do you want to shut up?

Kaoru: Defiantly you.

Hikaru: (nerve twitch) Who do you want to-

Kaoru: I'll kill that bird that's on that windowsill.

(Suddenly, the bird drops dead.)

Kaoru: ...GOD FORGIVE ME, FOR I HAVE SINNED!

Haruhi: It must have eaten a bad worm or something.

Honey: I want to kill the person that invented diets!

(silence)

Hikaru: W-W-Why, Honey-sempai?

Honey: (sob) Diets are so...so...UN-SWEET!!

Mori: Ah.

Honey: Oh yeah, and Mori said that he would want to kill Chicka-chan. Wait, WHAT?!

Haruhi: Why, Mori-sempai?

Mori: ...Ah.

Honey: (sob) Takashi said, "Chicka-chan always hurts Misukuni, so I want Chicka-chan dead."

Tamaki: But...Chicka never did hurt Honey.

Mori: (shrugs)

* * *

**Next questions from Nannon-yay**

_Kyouya: Why won't you admit to having a heart? We all know that you have a crush on Tamaki._

Kyouya: Say WHAT?!

Tamaki: Is that true, Kyouya?

Kyouya: (on the phone) Yes, I would like to find out where this 'Nannon-yay' person lives. Yes, dispose of them, and leave no trace of their body. Oh, for heavens sake, just blow up the place!

Kasumi: (hits Kyouya on the head) Don't be mean to the reviewers!

Everyone: -.-;

_Haruhi: If Nekki died, and you HAD to marry one of the Host Club members who would it be? (Don't say Tamaki or Kyouya, or I will personally hunt you down and kill you.) XD_

Haruhi: Okay...then Kaoru.

Kaoru: ...That's fine with me.

Hikaru: It IS NOT with me!

Haruhi: Why, Hikaru? It's not like you have a crush on me or anything.

(cricket cricket)

Haruhi: (dangerous tone) Hikaru...

Hikaru: ...

_Tamaki: You should stop fooling yourself with fake feelings for Haruhi and admit your true feelings for Kyouya! (Ok, that's not a question)_

Tamaki: ...So, Kyouya, _did _you ever find that house address?

Kyouya: I'm working on it right now.

Everyone: -.-;

Kasumi: I...have a feeling this person likes yaoi.

_Honey: What's your favourite sweet besides cake? Mine are Jelly Beans! _

Honey: I like chocolate!

Kyoko&Kasumi: REALLY?!

Kyouya: ...In case you don't know, Kyoko and Kasumi both have an addiction to white chocolate.

_Mori: Are you inlove with Honey-sempai?_

Mori: ...Ah.

Honey: Takashi said, "No, but he's kind of like my son, so I guess I love him in a parental sort of way..."

Tamaki: Ah, Mori, you never told me you behold a father's love for his child, too!

Mori: -.-;

Hikaru: No, tono, you're misunderstanding it.

Kaoru: Your case is different.

_Twins: I don't prefer either of you. You're both awesome! thumbs up Oh yeah, why do you share a bed when you have like 100 rooms in your mansion?_

Hikaru: (shrugs) I guess we're just used to it.

Kaoru: And besides, Hikaru's afraid of the dark.

(silence)

Haruhi: You are, Hikaru?

Hikaru: ...Damn you, Kaoru.

Kasumi: I _still_ can't pronounce his name.

Kyoko: Let's just call Kaoru 'Koala'.

Kaoru: NO.

* * *

**Next round of questions from thunDaClap**

_Tamaki: What was France like? I want to go there someday._

Tamaki: Ah, France! The most beautiful place in the-

Hikaru: For some weird reason, the theme song to Ratatouille just popped into my mind.

Haruhi: You watched that?

Hikaru: Kaoru rented it from Blockbuster.

Tamaki: AS I WAS SAYING, you really do need to go to France, I mean all the-

Kyouya: Remember in Rush Hour 3 when they were on the Eiffel Tower?

Honey: I love that movie! It's so cool!

Mori: Ah.

Honey: Takashi said, "I like Jackie Chan."

Tamaki: (nerve twitch) And it is-

Kasumi: I never did go to France before.

Kyoko: I do like the Rush Hour series.

Hikaru: Did you see the second one, where they had all that fake money? That was so cool...

Haruhi: Seriously, we would've been rich.

Kaoru: Speaking of movies, did you guys see the fifth Harry Potter movie?

Haruhi: Yeah. Daniel really needed that haircut.

Honey: Seriously, his hair was like, all over the place!

Tamaki: ...No one's paying attention to me...

Everyone (except Tamaki): NEXT QUESTION!

_Haruhi: Are... you REALLY... going out with Nekozawa-sempai?_

Haruhi: Yep!

Hikaru: Call him You-Know-Who.

Kaoru: Or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Kyoko: ...You two need to take a break from Harry Potter.

_Kyouya: If you had the chance, who would you kill?_

Kyouya: I think I already answered this question, no? Anyway, I'd kill Tamaki's bear.

Tamaki: (sniff)

_Hika&Kaoru: You two are awesome! Do you get mistaken as the Weasley twins sometimes?_

Kasumi: Oh great. More Harry Potter.

Kaoru: And thank you, we are awesome, aren't we?

Everyone: -.-;

Hikaru: And we've met the Weasley twins before.

Kaoru: Or at least the people who played them.

Hikaru: Emma said that we look better.

Kaoru: But we have gotten along very well with the Weasleys.

Hikaru: Except for Ginny.

Kaoru: She never gets away from us, and now Harry doesn't like us either because of that. :(

_Honey: You're, like, 18 or something, why are you so cute?_

Honey: (sniff) What's wrong with being cute? (huge puppy eyes that no living thing can resist)

Everyone: N-N-Nothing, Honey-sempai!

Honey: I thought so. (smirk)

Everyone: O.O

_Mori: X3 You're my fave! Do you ever get tired of looking after Honey?_

Mori: Ah.

Honey: He said, "Thank you, and no, I don't get tired."

* * *

**Next few questions from The Little Cog Girl**

_Chika and Satoshi do you like each other?_

Honey: Let's put Chicka-chan on the phone.

(beep...beep...beep...beep...beep)

Honey: Hm...he's not home...

Haruhi: I did catch them in a closet togeather, once...

Everyone: O.O

Haruhi: ...And Chicka was beating up Satoshi...

Everyone: Whew!

_Haruhi and Kyoya, whats you vistion like without glasses/contacts?_

Haruhi: I can see pretty well. I got my glasses when I was fourteen, so it's not that bad. What about you, Shadow King?

Kyouya: (glare) I got mine when I was...three.

Everyone: ...

Tamaki: Wow, Kyouya.

Kasumi: ...MOVING ALONG.

_Hay, Mori, what would you do to someone who kidnaped Huni?_

Mori: (cracks knuckles threateningly)

Kyoko: ...Is that good enough of an answer for you?

_Ah, Hikaru quick, pick, Haruhi or Kaoru?_

Hikaru: Haruhi.

Kaoru: WHAT?!

Hikaru: Sorry, bro.

Kaoru: It's fine, playa.

(silence)

Hikaru&Kaoru: (start laughing) I can't believe you guys fell for it! WAHAHAHAHA!

Kasumi: Kaoru, that wasn't funny.

Kaoru: Fine. (pout)

* * *

**Next question from the silenced**

_HOW OFTEN DO YOU GET BORED?_

Hikaru: It really depends.

Kaoru: If it's an interesting day, then of course we won't get bored.

Hikaru: But if none of our toys are around...

Kaoru: Then it gets boring.

Everyone: -.-;

Hikaru&Kaoru: What?

* * *

**Next questions from yaoitoaster**

_Haruhi...Nekozawa? Seriously? Hm, and I always favored him with Hanajima from Fruits Basket. Sure, it's a crossover, but...shrugs Tamaki is much sexier, but...I can see the appeal._

Haruhi: Tamaki is not sexier than Ne-

Tamaki: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!

Dumbledore: Giving something that you fear a name only increases the fear itself.

Everyone: O.O

Dumbledore: What?

_Honey...ah, you're so cute! Here, have some cake. How're things going with that girl from the Black Magic Club?_

Honey: (starts eating the cake) Oh, she's nicer now. No more funny charms or such, and she didn't even try to pull out anymore of my hairs!

_Mori, how much would I have to pay you to get you to make out with Kyouya?_

Kyouya: These are yaoi crazed fans here...

Mori: ...Ah.

Honey: Takashi said, "No amount of money will make me go out with this-"...and then he said a word.

Haruhi: What is it?

Honey: "No amount of money will make me go out with this...A.H."

Kyouya: Oh, THAT'S ENOUGH!!

**(If you watched Rush Hour 3, you'd get it.)**

_Kyouya. Would you rather be locked in a closet for an hour doing naughty things with Kaoru or Mori?_

Kyouya: Naughty things as in killing, then with Mori.

Kasumi: Um...no...Kyouya, I think she means...

Kyouya: ...Oh god no.

_Kaoru...ah. wibble I...sorry...incoherent with...guh. Um. All right. If you had to go on a date with Kyouya, were would you want him to take you?_

Kaoru: A date? With HIM?!

Kyouya: ...Retard.

Kaoru: Why you, son of a-

Hikaru: (starts restraining his twin)

Kaoru: (bites Hikaru)

Hikaru: YEOWCH!

Kaoru: (smug smile)

_Tamaki...squee giggle blush Sweetie, you really need to pull your head out of your bum and get with the program when it comes to your feelings about Haruhi. But while you're sorting that out...can I get a kiss?_

Tamaki: Feeling about Haruhi...?

Haruhi: What feelings, Tamaki-sempai?

Tamaki: Er...nothing.

Kasumi: Kisses are popular around here...

Tamaki: Oh, I almost forgot. (kisses yaoitoaster)

_Oh, and Hikaru...can you just, like. Go away?_

Hikaru: No one likes me. :(

**Okay, I'll answer the rest in the next chapter! So don't worry! Please review!**


	4. A BIG, Long, Chapter

**Okay, finally updating! So are you ready for crazy answers to, let's admit it, slightly crazy question? Then let's go!**

**Oh yeah, and I've tried a new formatting to make it easier to read. The questions will now be in bold and italics. **

Haruhi: (sigh) I'm used to this now…

Kasumi: Really?

Kyoko: Because we've got some weird questions…

Haruhi: …Oh, great!

Kyouya: You know, Haruhi's _still_ the first person that talks. That's unfair.

Twin #1: You should've gotten used to it by now.

Kasumi: …Isn't there Twin #2?

Twin #1: Nah, Hikaru's probably going to be late.

Tamaki: Which means you're Kaoru!

Kaoru: …Smart one, aren't you.

**First questions from FanOfFics**

_**Kyouya: Have you met the Shadow Queen?**_

Kyouya: …Who?

Honey: Oh, Kyo-chan, you never told me you're royalty!

Kyouya: No! I mean, it's…I mean…

Tamaki: Waaa, Mother, you never told me you're married!

Kyoko: …Oh god. This just might get ugly.

_**Tamaki: Was it hard to learn French and Japanese and pos. English?**_

Tamaki: Well, as you might know or not, learning English is sort of mandatory in almost every country now, so I already learned English in France. Japanese was a completely different matter. My mom and dad probably couldn't even talk to each other, now you mention it…

Kaoru: So you mean your father SLEPT with another woman that couldn't even talk to him?

Tamaki: …It's likely…

Everyone: …_  
__**  
Haruhi: I forever love the lightning and thunder. What do you find scary aout them?**_

Haruhi: It's just too loud for me…

Kasumi: What about fireworks?

Haruhi: They're a bit better. At least they're pretty.

Kyoko: -.-;  
_  
__**Hik+Kao: Is all this brotherly love just an act?**_

Kaoru: …Since Hikaru's not here, I'll just answer. I thought we answered this before, though? No, it's not an act. I mean, after you sleep with someone, it's easier pretending to be in love with them.

Kasumi: …Good lord…  
_  
__**Mori: Does your silence mean you have nothing to say or you just don't want to interfere?**_

Mori; …Ah?

Honey: Takashi said, "I'm quiet all the time?

Everyone: -.-;

Kaoru: Kind of, yes.

Mori: ….Ah…Ah!

Honey: Takashi said, "Oh. :(" and then he said, "I just don't want to tell other people bad things!"

Tamaki: Goddess above…_  
__**  
Hunny: What's better vanilla, mint or chocolate?**_

Honey: I like chocolate! But it really depends on what it is. If it's ice cream, then…

Kaoru: Continue before he goes into detail!_  
__**  
Kyouya: Do you like my OC Keladrey in my story Benefits?**_

Kyouya: I didn't read it. I'll be sure to and give you an answer next time.

**Next ones from moonofmathmaticalwisdom**

_**Tamaki Yes you are an idiot but your a cute idiot and that makes up for it in society. Anyway What possible gene can cause purple eyes and Do you rally see haruhi as only your Daughter? I mean seriously just look at the manga.  
**_  
Tamaki: Woohoo! Someone said I was cute!

Haruhi: A lot of people think you're cute, Tamaki-sempai, including…

Tamaki: Including who?

Haruhi: …Never mind…

Tamaki: …Anyway, about the eyes, I was just born with them. I mean, look at Kaoru's! He's got YELLOW eyes for heavens sake!

Kaoru: They're gold, tono…(pout)

Tamaki: And yes, I see Haruhi as my daughter! And…

Haruhi: We're in a manga?

Honey: Wow! What's it called?!

Mori: …Ah!

Honey: Takashi said, "I never knew that!"

Kyoko&Kasumi: …-.-;_****_

Kaoru You get one more point above Hikaru :) also Why let Hikaru take HAruhi instead of going after her yourself. AN dDON"T give me that "selfless love" BS  
  
Kaoru: …B-B-But…it's just the way I am…

Haruhi: (pats Kaoru on the back) Don't worry about it, Kaoru.

Kaoru: I just can't stand seeing Hikaru mad at me…

(fan girls swoon XD)

Kyoko: -.-; Crazy fangirls…_****_

Mori Why don't you EVER seem to go away from Honey-Sempi? are you really that attached?  
  
Mori: …Ah.

Honey: Takashi said, "I'm just protective of him because he's completely hopeless without-" Wait, WHAT?!

Kaoru: …Er…Honey, you might want to…

Haruhi: Calm down?

Kaoru: Exactly._****_

Honey What is your diet secret You should currently weigh like 300lbs!  
  
Honey: I have high metabolism. It's really simple._**  
**__**  
Haruhi If you had to pick another host to live with for the rest pf your life who would it be?**_

Haruhi: …Not Honey, because he'd cause me to go bankrupt from buying too many sweets, sorry Honey-sempai…

Honey: Its okay, Haru-chan!

Haruhi: Not Mori, because he'd hardly be company.

Mori: …-.-;

Haruhi: Kaoru would be fine if it was only him, but if the sweet twin comes, then the sour one comes along too.

Kaoru: …Thanks, Haruhi, but you do know Hikaru's my twin brother, right…?

Tamaki: It's a good thing Hikaru isn't here yet.

Haruhi: So I guess Tamaki-sempai, even though he'd be the most annoying.

Tamaki: …I feel honored…to an extent…

**Next is PsychoChick101**

_**Haruhi Why Nekozawa? Why? . . . There has to be a reason other than for his appearances.  
**_  
Haruhi: Because, believe it or not, he's really sweet!

Kaoru: …How so?

Haruhi: He bought me a new car.

Tamaki: …?! But you can't drive!

Haruhi: So? It's a still really nice thought._****_

To anyone who thinks they can give an accurate answer Why is Tamaki so . . . simple-minded is refraining from using the word 'stupid'  
  
Kasumi: I'll take that one. In the manga, they say that Tamaki is the way he is because his mother told him to be that way.

Tamaki: Wow. I DID NOT know I was in a manga.

Haruhi: Didn't we already cover this?_****_

Honey Do you have a favorite kind of cake?  
  
Honey: …Not really. I like almost every type! Except coffee…

Kyoko: Gosp! So there's actually a type of cake that Honey doesn't like?! I never knew!

Honey: …Kyo-chan's acting like that's a big idea._****_

Mori Can I poke you? I'm bored . . . and you've always seemed like a very pokable person XD Don't ask why. Please, don't.  
  
Mori: (sigh) Ah. Ah.

Honey: Takashi said, "That's exactly what my sister said. Go ahead."_****_

Hikaru/Kaoru In one episode, I remember you guys dying your hair . . . so the question is, of all the possible colors in the world, why did it have to be pink and blue?

Kaoru: (mutters) Hikaru better be here soon. I hate having to answer questions without his opinion…

Kyouya: Just answer the question.

Kaoru: Well, when we were small, we both wore pink or blue at this partry. I guess it's just this thing…

Kasumi: …Hey, Kaoru, can I ask you something?

Kaoru: It better not be about my name.

Kasumi: Actually, it is. I was wondering why you have a girl's name.

(silence)

Tamaki: Say WHAT?!

Kyoko: Well, in , they said that Kaoru was a girl's name.

Kasumi: But if that was true, then why was Kaoru blue? And Hikaru pink?

Kyouya: …Let's just leave it. I'm getting a headache.

**Next round is from Mister Melancholy**

_**Tamaki: Why do you call Kyouya "Mommy"? Doesn't that mean you two are like, married or something?**_

Kaoru: Did you even watch the anime where I spent so much time talking about that daggone pumpkin?!

Haruhi: That cracked me up. I don't know why.

Kyouya: I know. Tamaki looked like a vampire that was driving a carriage.

Honey: Well, it was Halloween…

Kaoru: And if you didn't watch it, then (sigh) fine. It's only because Tamaki wants to keep the family setting so no one can fall in love with each other. Sadly, it didn't work.

Tamaki: WHAT?!_****_

Haruhi: I heard a rumour that your "Nekki" loves Renge. Do you think it's true, and if you think it's true, what are you going to do about it?

Haruhi: Nekki DOES NOT!

Everyone: YOU-KNOW-WHO!!

Haruhi: You know what Dumbledore always says…

Kasumi: Yeah, but in the end, he got killed.

Hikaru: But that was only because he told Snape to do it.

Kaoru: Oh, Hikaru! You're here!

Hikaru: …I've been here. I just didn't feel like talking.

Everyone: -.-;

Haruhi: I'm going to pummel Renge!_****_

Kyouya: Have you ever eaten a double pounder at McDonalds?

Kyouya: …A what?!

Haruhi: It's really fattening. I suggest you not to eat it._****_

Hikaru: Eek, you're my favorite! OMG, you're seriously number one on my fave characters list. :D Anyway, why do you listen to Shissou all the time? I mean, it's even  
your ringtone. What, are you overly-obsessed with it? O.o

Hikaru: I'm not obsessed with it. It's just good promotion for the show. You know, playing the theme song…

Kaoru: Mine is the Vampire Knights theme song.

Haruhi: Mine is the second Bleach song. I hated the first one…_****_

Kaoru: Eek, you're my second favorite, lol! Sorry I chose Hikaru over you. I mean, I think you're cuter, but I prefer Hikaru's type. xD So, do you like pumpkins?

Kaoru: That's okay…some do prefer Hikaru's type even though he…

Hikaru: Don't even say it.

Kaoru: (sigh) Fine. Pumpkins are fine. I like commoner's pumpkin pie.

Honey: Oh, Kao-chan, I like them too!_****_

Hunny: Gah, you're so cute and sweet, it should be illegal. d: Why do you prefer sweets over your brother? Is it because you can't eat Yasuchika, or are people less important than your sweets, or something else?

Honey: Well, Mist-chan, it's because my brother is, if you haven't noticed, slightly annoying.

Chicka: (twitch)_****_

Mori: ... Uh, I dunno what to ask you; um, are you a vampire or werewolf or something like that?  
  
Mori: Ah.

Honey: He said, "In the anime, I was Frankenstein, but you're close."_****_

Oh, and a question for all of you: what do you want to be when you grow up? xD

Tamaki: A firefighter!

Haruhi: …Mental. I wanna be a dancer!

Kyouya: I want to be the head of the Ootori family, even though I said I didn't care about it anymore in the anime. I mean, you do have to keep your cool look…

Kaoru: …Wow. I want to be a…writer…

Kasumi: Seriously? Because you're in a fanfiction…

Kaoru: Fine. I'll be an actor.

Kyoko: You kind of already are…

Hikaru: I want to be a designer!

Honey: …Just like Mummy, huh? **(A/N: Waa! Honey sounds so mean here! XD)**

Hikaru: (glare)

Honey: I want to be a karate instructor!

Mori: Ah.

Honey: Takashi said, "I want to be Mitsukuni's bodyguard."

Kasumi: …Big surprise there.

**Next up is kamiam714**

_**Tamaki: You are my second favorite person in the whole anime!!you sing, like great! plus you remind me of my favoite character in Naruto (can you guess who??), if you cant, just think red eyes and blue eyes put together and get rid the scars on his cheeks and make him smarter..Viola! Tamaki..**_

Tamaki: …Not following you.

Haruhi: No surprise really…

Tamaki: How nice, Haruhi._****_

Haruhi: AHAHHAHH! YOU and NEKO-CHAN?? HAHAHAHH!!...ok i am good.. I am sorry but i rather have you be with Tama-chan. Plus since Neko looks soo much like Naru-chan and i rather him be with Sasu-chan..well you get my point.

Haruhi: Actually, I do! Some of us watch Naruto…but still, I'm going to have to kill you for making fun of Nekk-

Hikaru: You-Know-Who!

Haruhi: (rolls eyes)_****_

Hunny: Do you realize you have a clone in Fruit Baskets named Momji? and he is like twice as cute as you? and i kinda rather have him be with Mori-san than anyone else?? Oh and another question! Would you be willing to date Mori? and "do IT" with him? and you have like the cutest singing voice?

Honey: I wouldn't know about Momji…I don't read Fruit Baskets…:( No, I wouldn't be willing to date Mori. I actually have a thing for older women…

Haruhi: NO WAY, HONEY-SEMPAI.

Honey: (blush) Ehehe…

Tamaki: Oh my god, Honey…

Kasumi: That completely changed my perspective of you, Honey.

Kyoko: I'm sorry, Honey.

Kasumi: About the singing voice, if you don't know it, listen to Doki Doki Waku Waku! It's adorable!_****_

Mori:...date...hunny...or...Momji...now...or...i...will...write...a...fanfiction...about...you...and...it...wont...be...pretty...yoour...song...is...like...so...pretty...

Mori: Ahh!!

Honey: Takashi said…it's kind of embarrassing…but…

Kaoru: What did he say?

Honey: "Don't hurt me!!"

Everyone: …

Kasumi: We must be rubbing off on him…_****_

Kyoya: i like Toya better(please see Millennium Snow). and your not as scary as Nami from One Piece! shiver now that is scary!!

Kyouya: Thank you…I guess…_****_

Kaoru: I.LOVE.YOU. You have the best singing voice out of anyone. You have kind,cute, and care for others. you are nice..your like the perfect boyfriend! sadly, i want you date Hikaru!

Kaoru: Thanks! You're so sweet! I'm not dating Hikaru, but we do-

Kyoko&Kasumi: MOVING ON!_****_

Hikaru: you are my last favorite. YOU.NEED.TO.DATE.YOUR.BROTHER! that is plan fact.. you shall become my fav if you date Kaoru! Kaoru seems so alone and in one Fanfiction i read (cant remember what it was) that he became so sad and alone, that he becomes to emo and dates Neko-chan!! YOU MUST PREVENT THIS HAPPENING!! not that was it treble..that neko and kaoru paring was pretty hot..

Hikaru: Kaoru wouldn't DARE date You-Know-Who.

Kaoru: (wince) I really don't want to imagine that particular pairing…

Kasumi: Kyouya and Kaoru pairings are pretty popular, though…

Kyoko: I usually don't go for yaoi, but that coupling is pretty cute…

Kaoru: I mean, seriously, dating Voldemort isn't exactly an option…

(silence)

Hikaru: Kaoru has his blond moments, too. But with tono, it's always like that…

**Next questions are from RandomReader03**

_**Haruhi: Why the heck do u like Nekozawa? I mean he IS good-looking and all but yur supposed to end up with Tamaki!**_

Haruhi: I am?

Tamaki: …Wow.

Haruhi: As I have already answered someone, Nek-

Hikaru: YOU-KNOW-WHO.

Haruhi: (sigh) You-Know-Who is really, really sweet!

Kyoko: It's not every day you get a convertible, either…

Haruhi: Yep! _****_

Mori: Why do u keep saying MitZukuni when i think it's supposed to be Mitsukuni...

Mori: …-.-;

Kasumi: Sorry, we can't spell.

Kyoko: Ehehe…

**Next up is Cherryblossomangel7502**

_**Honey:Why do you dislike Tamaki's teddy so much?**_

Honey: Chery-chan, Tama-chan's teddy's expression is just so scary…it's kind of like: -.- all the time!

Everyone: …wow…_****_

Haruhi: do you see in Nekozawa-san? I know he's hot an all, but arnt you the one who said its whats on the inside that counts? Besides Tamaki is way more smexier!

Haruhi: I know, and I still go by what's inside counts more. Outside, Nek…You-Know-Who is kind of creepy, and slightly emo, but on the inside he's really sweet and romantic! On the outside, Tamaki-sempai is hot and sexy, but on the inside, he's really stupid and mentally blond.

Tamaki: …Thanks a lot, Haruhi.

Haruhi: You're welcome, Tamaki-sempai.

Kyoko: So you see, it really is what's inside that counts.

Everyone: -.-;

**Next round of questions are from aiza-chan**

_**kyouya:with all those costume and theme ideas for the club, have you ever wondered what would happen if you run out of ideas? what would you do next?  
**_  
Kyouya: Well, I'm not running out of ideas any time soon, because Tamaki-baka would always come up with new ideas, no matter how insane they are.

Tamaki: Why, thank you, mother.

Kasumi: And anyway, even if Kyouya did run out of ideas, Haruhi would have ideas that all involve food.

Haruhi: How did you know that?!

Kasumi: …I read the manga.

Haruhi: …?_****_

to everyone:how's it like to have oc's paired with you? do you like it?  
  
Kaoru: If you haven't noticed, Hikaru and I get paired with a lot of OCs…

Hikaru: And almost all of our OCs are insane…

Kaoru: They usually come in twins too…it's either that or we get paired with two best friends.

Hikaru: Seriously, can anyone get us OCs that _aren't_ over hyper?!

Kasumi: Actually, Kyoko and I are OCs for you two…

Hikaru&Kaoru: O.O

Kyoko: No, we're serious. We were created to be with you two. (shrug) And we're not crazy.

Haruhi: But you are kidnappers.

Kasumi: True, true…

Tamaki: I don't get a lot of OCs, because people usually pair me up with Kyouya or Haruhi…

Kyouya: I get a couple. They're sort of rare, but I still get a few. I still think Hikaru and Kaoru get the most OCs…

Mori: Ah…

Honey: Takashi said, "I get a couple, but they're almost always quiet…" And I don't get a lot, because I'm usually people's second favorite…

Kasumi: Sorry, Honey, but you're more cute than hot. You can't pull off hot like you do cute…

Honey; (shrug) It's okay…_****_

my final question to everyone except haruhi: you guys said you got laid...by who?

Haruhi: Well, you already know my answer, so let's avoid Hikaru and Tamaki strangling themselves by me saying You-Know-Who…

Kyouya: Touché. I got laid by…er…

Kasumi: Come on, Kyouya, don't be shy…

Kyouya: …My sister…

Everyone: O.O

Honey: Really?! That's who I slept with!

Haruhi: Say WHAT?!

Honey: (nervous) Didn't I tell you guys I had a thing with older women…?

Kaoru: Yes, so don't repeat it. Well, I already sleep with Hikaru, but I also went at it with Renge once…(wince)

Hikaru: NO WAY.

Kaoru: Actually, she wasn't that bad! Seriously!

Hikaru: I slept with Haruhi once…

(cricket cricket)

Tamaki: WHAT??

Haruhi: Don't strangle him, Tamaki-sempai, it's true. And don't get me wrong, but Hikaru's really good in bed…

Tamaki: B-B-Bu-Bu-Bu-But-B-Bu…

Hikaru: Yeah, tono, no offense or anything, but you'd probably fall asleep in the middle of it…

Mori: Ah…

Honey: Takashi said, "I did it with Éclair…"

(silence)

Haruhi: …Mori-sempai, you've GOT to be lying…

Mori: (shakes head)

Tamaki: (is in emo corner)

Kasumi: Do you know how hard we're laughing while we're typing this?

Kyoko: I know, I keep cracking up…

Haruhi: …That's not funny, guys…

**Next up is LovingMystery0927**

_**Mori, why is your body so blocky? I mean, I know you're not a cyborg like the one in Teen Titans but why the hell are you so EMOTIONLESS?! :O  
**_  
Mori: -.-;

Honey: I think Takashi is tired of asking why Mori's so emotionless by now…_****_

Honey, why the HELL are you so HAPPY?! You should become EMO or somethin...  
  
Honey: (sniff) That's what Renge-chan said…_****_

Kyouya, can I call you MONEY-? So, uhmm... What? Really... I'm calling you that cause I wanna ask... Why ARE you a money-?  
  
Kyouya: (shrug) It's just the way I am. (glare) Do you have a problem with that?

Everyone: -.-;_****_

Nekozawa, what does it feel like to wear a black wig over your beautiful golde-blonde, silky hair? Does it feel itchy??  
  
Haruhi: Since Nek-

Hikaru: You-Know-Who.

Haruhi: (rolls eyes) Since _You-Know-Who_ isn't here, I'll answer for him. Yes, it does feel itchy. I asked him once, and he told me.

Kasumi: And what were you doing when you were asking him this?

Haruhi: We were in the bath…

Tamaki: Good lord…_****_

Tamaki, I agree with my sister... you ARE an IDIOT! Anyways... Since Haruhi is going out with Nekki, I wanna ask why haven't you gotten laid? IS it okay if you get laid by _**that girl who WAS to be your 'future bride'? You know, the girl who looks like a dying CARP!!  
**_  
Tamaki: Éclair was evil. End of discussion._****_

Kyouya: I respect you, though... Anyways, I wanted to ask if the number of clients come and pay full... And, how much IS spending an hour with one of the hosts?  
  
Kyouya: One hour is 5,000 yen. **(A/N: 5,000 yen 50 dollars)**

Tamaki: So that's why we never really go bankrupt…

Kyouya: Yep._****_

Tamaki: ...you're an idiot... Well, with your looks, you're not half bad yourself... Why DIDN'T you get laid? Haruhi was the one who seemed so innocent and SHE got laid. Why haven't YOU?  
  
Tamaki: I will not fall into the petty arrogance of lust.

Haruhi: …You should be British.

Tamaki: Why?

Haruhi: British people are like…literate and stuff…

Tamaki: …_****_

Haruhi: Heard somethin' about the rumor of Nekozawa actually going out with that Renge girl? I think I have... Somewhere in one of the other questions... so, yeah. 

Haruhi: As I have already said, I'm going to pummel Renge. I can't believe you slept with _her_ of all people, Kaoru!

Kaoru: How can you say that?! You might be worse than her!

Haruhi: How mean, Kaoru!

Kaoru: See, and you can't even prove it!

Haruhi: Want me to prove it?!

Kaoru: I'd like to see you try!

Haruhi: Fine, come over at nine today!

Everyone: O.O

Tamaki: THAT FAST?!

Kaoru: Fine!

Haruhi: Fine!

Kasumi: …I didn't know that you'd sleep with another person over a grudge…

Kyoko: Please, let's move on…

**Next up is Amber**

_**Kyoua: Yay! I'd kill Tamaki's teddy bear too! How do you feel when Tamaki calls you mother??  
**_  
Kyouya: Well, I get used to it after a while…

Kasumi: I know, near the end, you two actually look a bit like an actual couple…

Kyouya: But it does bother me that I'm the female…

Tamaki: Well, I got first pick, so HA!

Kaoru: -.-;_****_

Hikaru: Nya! Don't like you!  
  
Hikaru: This has got to be the third time or something by now…

Kaoru: So you see, I do have more fans than you!

Kasumi: -.-; Guys, I though we were over this in the third chapter…_****_

Kaoru: Your my 2nd favourite character? What's it like being a twin?  
  
Kaoru: It's really nice sometimes…but other times, it can be a real pain in the butt. I mean, yeah, I was never really lonely, but I'd usually have to follow through Hikaru's crazy plans…

Hikaru: Because I'm the older one. (smirk)

Kaoru: Oh, shut up._****_

Honey: Kawii! How can you be so cute?  
  
Honey: (smile) It's just the way I am. Hugs and kissies for you!_****_

Mori: Do you have a crush on a girl? And who do you like better, Tamaki, Haruhi or Honey?

Mori: …Ah. Ah.

Honey: Takashi said, "…That's not even hard. Mitsukuni."

Haruhi: -.-; Thanks, Mori-sempai.

Mori: (smile angelically)

Kasumi: O.O Oh god.

**Next is Crackerfang**

_**Tamaki: Would you ever wear a pig outfit? That'd be cute.  
**_  
Tamaki: No, I wouldn't be the one wearing it. Honey would.

Honey: Are you calling me a pig?!

Tamaki: In a way, yes._****_

Kyouya: Why are you so AMAZING at life? And would you ever spend a morning watching stupid cartoons? (Like I am now...)  
  
Kyouya: …Er…no…I wouldn't ever watch cartoons…unless…

Haruhi: Unless what, Kyouya-sempai?

Kyouya: Unless it's…Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **(I never watched it, but I've heard of it…)**

Tamaki: …Wow, Mother…

Kyouya: …I knew I shouldn't have told you guys that…_****_

Hikaru: Aw, don't worry, I still love you! (Not as much as Kaoru though.) Anyway, here is an unimportant question; How would you feel if I told you I cuddle with a plushie of you every night?  
  
Hikaru: It would make me feel loved.

Kaoru: Tch!

Hikaru: (twitch)_****_

Kaoru: Are you a klutz? 'Cause I can totally imagine you just tripping and falling down the stairs on accident.

Kaoru: …I did that once…and Hikaru ended up catching me.

Hikaru: I swear, you've gotten heavy…

Kaoru: How very nice.

Kyoko: Ah…lovely twincest…

Kasumi: You like twincest?! I hate it!

Kyoko: So that's why you always freak out whenever we read KaoruxHikaru pairings…

Kasumi: Although I've got to admit, that Brain freeze one was cute…and so was 13 Flavors…

**Next up is x-twilight-x**

_**Haruhi: Would you leave the Host Club and join the Black Magic club if your debt got completely paid off? Heh, maybe you can switch with Reiko Kanazuki (I think that was her name, the one who likes Hunny). Then you could be with Nekki and Hunny could be with Reiko. Aw.**_

Haruhi: I'm already in the Black Magic Club, but I can do both!

Honey: And Reiko-chan comes to visit sometimes, so we're good!

**Now it's shikamaru roxs my soxs**

_**one question for the entire group: Have you, or will you ever be on America's Best Dance Crew, and if you do go on, what would your name be? (not rip-offs of the school name, that's so unoriginal...)**_

Haruhi: We have to cover one thing first. I. CAN. NOT. DANCE.

Hikaru: I'm okay, but I'm not exactly good at it…

Kaoru: I'm pretty good. I mean, I've won awards, but I don't like it…

Tamaki: I'm very good. The ladies love me.

Kyouya: But all in all, I don't think we'd win, so there would be no merits out of joining.

Kyoko&Kasumi: -.-;

**Next questions are from Mistress Dark Star**

_**Question For Tamaki:  
Have you ever thought of kidnapping Haruhi?  
**_  
Tamaki: Like we did with Kyouya? Of course.

Haruhi: Say WHAT?!

Kyouya: That time you left me alone in that commoner's mall was disastrous…

Tamaki: How so?

Kyouya: You called me as a LOST CHILD!

Kaoru: Well, you kind of were…

Honey: And we didn't want to lose you!

Kyouya: (sarcastically) …Oh, how sweet._****_

Question For Haruhi:  
Which twin would you prefer, Hikaru or Kaoru?  
  
Haruhi: It really depends on what mood I'm in…

Hikaru: How does that help?

Kaoru: We're almost exactly the same.

Haruhi: If I was hyper, I'd be with Hikaru. If I was normal, I'd be with Kaoru.

Kaoru: …Are you ever hyper?

Haruhi: …Er…no…

Hikaru: …-.-;_****_

Question For Kyouya:  
Have you ever thought of killing Tamaki?  
  
Kyouya: No. Then he'd come back from the dead and haunt me for the rest of my miserable life. But I have considered it…

Tamaki: How can you be so mean, Mother?!

Kyouya: It's just the way I am, Tamaki-baka._****_

Question For Honey:  
If you would have to go a week without sweets to save Tamaki, would you?  
  
Honey: NO!

Everyone: O.O

Kaoru: Se-Seriously, Honey?

Honey: (smile angelically) No. I was just joking. I would do anything to save Tama-chan!

(fangirls squeal)

Kasumi: (snaps fingers) Security!

(Zero and Yuuki turn up, both with humongo sweatdrops)

Yuuki: Tell me again why we're doing this?

Kyoko: Because you two have experience with these things.

Zero&Yuuki: -.-;_****_

Question For The Twins:  
Have you ever dressed in girl clothes, when outside of the club?If so, why?

Hikaru: We did once when we were young.

Kaoru: And sometimes our mom gets us to model some girl's clothing…

Haruhi: I fell bad for you.

Hikaru: You could help if you came along for once!

Haruhi: …Pass.

**Next is FanOfFics**

_**Kyoya, Who would you rather kill: Bun-Bun or Beelzenf.**_

Kyouya: Well, that's a very hard decision. If I kill Bun-Bun, a martaial artist would be after me. If I killed Beelzeneef, I'd have a dozen curses and one mad Haruhi after me…

Honey&Haruhi: Touché.

Kyouya: But I have to say, I think I'd kill Beelzeneef.

Haruhi: (death glare)

Kyouya: See what I mean?! I'm in trouble no matter where I go!

**Next questions are from yourcool79**

_**All of the hosts, what are your theme songs?**_

Haruhi: You mean besides our Japanese ones?

Honey: Because, we have pre-made Japanese ones.

Hikaru: Get back to us on that one, okay?_****_

Twins, how many times have you guys gotten laid TOTAL? Sorry, just curious...

Kaoru: Its okay, curiosity isn't a bad thing.

Hikaru: I've had it about seven times now.

Kaoru: A little lower than nine. I've lost count.

Everyone: -.-;_****_

Mori, YOUR MY FAVE! Do you think Kendo is hard?

Mori: (shakes head) Ah…

Honey: Takashi said, "Well, it is hard when you first start…"

Haruhi: Now, Honey, I'm positive you speak at least three languages.

Honey: Really?! What are they?

Haruhi: Japanese, English, because in the anime, you spoke momentarily in English, and the Lost Language of Mori-sempai.

Honey: -.-;

**Next up is Fanfi**

_**FIRST OF ALL. aww Hikaru D8 shut up, ILU! and i'm sure there's a certain SOMEONE else that loves you too -coughcoughKaorucoughcough- **_

Hikaru: I already don't like this person.

Kaoru: I do love you though…but only as a brother. I hope you don't mind.

Hikaru: Kaoru, if I minded, you would be dead right now.

Kaoru: …Oh, how wonderful that made me feel.

_**ANYWAI. Kyouya, what's your problem with yaoi fans, hmm?! WE HAVE OUR RIGHT TO DREAM AS YOU HAVE YOUR RIGHT TO SCARE PPL D8 SO YEAH DEAL WITH IT (don't take it personally actually i love when you scare ppl)**_

Kyouya: Yaoi just makes me insecure! I mean, it's just wrong, in a way! It doesn't follow the natural flow of the world!

Haruhi: …Check that. Tamaki doesn't need to be British. You need to be British.

Kyouya: -.-;

Tamaki: I lost my temporary title…_****_

Haruhi, damn you! how is it that you have all those hot guys around you and you don't do anything?! instead, you go with Ne.. err You-know-who! who isn't the half of hot Tamaki is, and i must say that he's pretty hot too! so i ask you to kiss Tamaki! no excuses! and yes, authoress, don't just go and avoid the question as i noticed you do 8D

Kasumi&Kyoko: WAA! We've been caught!

Haruhi: Hot guys?! What are you talking about?! AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH NEKKI?!

Tamaki: I'm not kissing _her_. She's so violent…

Haruhi: EXCUSE ME?!

Kaoru: I think you were wrong, Haruhi, when you said you never get hyper…

Haruhi: I DON'T!

Hikaru: Then what would you call this right now? Teenage tantrums?

Haruhi: ARGH! DARN YOU, HIKARU!

Hikaru: O.O I'll be a good boy and stay quiet now…

Kaoru: (pats his brother on the back)

Honey&Mori: -.-;

Haruhi: I'M SO NOT KISSING THAT LOSER!

Tamaki: And I don't want you to!

Kasumi: -.-;

Kyoko: …

Hikaru: Would you two just kiss, for heavens sake, and get it over with?! It's not like we're asking for you two to sleep with each other or something!

Tamaki&Haruhi: SLEEP WITH HIM/HER?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE _JOKING_!

Kasumi: Goodness, you two need to calm down…

Tamaki: I'll calm down when SHE calms down!

Haruhi: I'll calm down when HE calms down!

Kyoko: You two are acting like two five year olds…

Tamaki&Haruhi: SO?! WE DON'T CARE!

Honey&Mori: -.-;

Hikaru: (silently sneaks out of the room)

Kyoko: Argh! Do you see what you've caused, Fanfi?! This is all your doing!

Kasumi: Actually, we're writing this right now…

Kyoko: So?! She asked the question! At least I think it's a she…

Tamaki: Nu Uh!

Haruhi: Uh Huh!

Tamaki: Nu Uh!

Haruhi: Uh Huh!

Kasumi: What are they arguing about right now?

Kaoru: …Haruhi said, "I bet I'm a better kisser than you, though!" and then tono began the, "Nu Uh!"-ing…

Kyoko: Good god…

Tamaki: Nu Uh!

Haruhi: Uh Huh!

Tamaki: Nu Uh!

Haruhi: Uh Huh!

Hikaru: (pops back into the room with a tranquilizer and shoots Tamaki and Haruhi)

(…)

Kaoru: …Wasn't that a bit…

Kasumi: Intense?

Honey&Mori: -.-;

Kasumi: Shall we just…move on…

Kyoko: …Yeah…_****_

Honey! since you like cakes so much, do you know how to cook 'em? would you make me one? 

Honey: I really don't know how to make them…because the servants always make them…

Kaoru: Haruhi can make them, though!

Haruhi: Zzzz…

(silence)

Kaoru: …Never mind…_****_

finally... umm. oh yes, my favorite incestuous twins!(is out there another incestuous twins anyway?) prettyprettyplease. would you two please make out for me? so i can die happy with that nice image (but with love! a simple kiss does not count)

Hikaru: Sure! (tackles Kaoru and starts kissing him)

(…)

Kasumi: Um…maybe it's about time we ended this chapter…

Kyoko: Yeah, this chapter was rather lame compared to the other ones…

Kyouya: This is why I don't like yaoi…

Tamaki: Zzzz…

Haruhi: Zzzz…

Honey: (leaves the room to get some cake)

Mori: (follows Honey)

Hikaru&Kaoru: (still making out…)

Kyoko: Hold on, Kasumi, do you have your camera?

Kasumi: (innocently) Yeah, why?

Kyoko: Hehe…find out what we did in the next chapter!

Kasumi: What did we do?

Kyoko: Oh, stop it and finish this chapter already.

Kasumi: Fine…

**Okay, I know this chapter is really bad compared to the others. Sorry. (wince) Please review! I'll come up with another one of those competition review occasions sometime soon, so don't go away, or you might miss your chance!**


	5. ANOTHER Big, Long Chapter

**It's been months since I've updated, so I thought you guys might have completely forgot about me. I really hope you guys still like this!**

* * *

Haruhi: This is the most dramatic morning we ever had.

Kasumi: I agree with you. Kaoru, Hikaru, you two better not do that again!

Kyoko: I mean, heck, we're your OCs. We should see you two…you two…

Honey: Oh, Kasu-chan? Kyo-chan? What did you two do at the end of the chapter?

Kasumi: …We took pictures.

Hikaru: (wary) Of what?

Kyoko: …You two making out.

Kaoru: What?! You didn't even ask us!

Kasumi: …That's the point. We were thinking about saving it for blackmail.

Hikaru: Why you little…

_(Hikaru and Kaoru tackle Kasumi and Kyoko and chase them out of the room.)_

-----------------------

**We are experiencing technical difficulties.**

**The two authoresses have bailed in front of the Ouran High gang. Until they get back, this fanfiction can not go on. Oh, wait! Here they-**

-----------------------

_(Haruhi and Tamaki drag back the two authoresses and demand for them to keep writing. Hikaru and Kaoru are then pulled into the room by Honey and Mori and are forcefully put into straightjackets.)_

Kyouya: The readers are probably wondering what happened this morning, you know…

Kasumi: (sigh) Oh, fine.

Everyone: FLASHBACK TIME!!

-----------------------

_Kasumi: I can't believe we've got so many questions to go through…_

_Kyoko: Tell me about it…we've got to put up rules about how many times one person can review soon…I'm getting so tired writing these chapters…_

(The two suddenly get into the room. At once, they can see the twins naked in each other's arms. What you can imagine ensues…)

_Kasumi: WHAT THE CRAP WERE YOU TWO DOING?!?!_

_Hikaru: (yawns) Oh. Hello, Kasumi. Kyoko. What do you mean what were we doing?_

_Kaoru: We were having sex, obviously._

_Kyoko: (goes to the nearest bucket and starts puking) GET SOME 'EFFING CLOTHES ON!_

_Hikaru: (sigh) But we left all of the clothes in the lobby…_

_Kasumi: Say WHAT?_

_Kaoru: Well…_

_Kyoko: Oh. My. God. Don't tell me you two had sex all over the studio._

_Kaoru: Ehehe…_

_Kasumi: (rolls her eyes and begins stripping)_

_Hikaru: (turns red) W-W-What are you doing?!_

_Kasumi: (pulls off her pants and tosses it to Kaoru) Put these on. NOW._

_Kyoko: (sighs and does the same to Hikaru)_

_Hikaru: We can't wear these…_

_Kyoko: Well, why not?_

_Hikaru: (turns redder) Well…we just can't! They're not our clothes. And besides, they were made for girls._

_Kyoko: (strolls over and grabs him by his hair) You. Will. Put. These. On. Or. So. Help. Me. I. Will. Make. You. Wish. You. Were. Never. Alive._

_Hikaru: (gulp) Yes, Ma'am._

_Kasumi: (pulls off her shirt) Here. (tosses it to Kaoru)_

_Kaoru: (blushes) What are you doing?! I'm a boy! I don't need a shirt, you need it!_

_Kasumi: Oh, shut up. Stop acting like you've never seen a girl semi-naked before. I can't get the image of _you_ naked out of my head, so you'll have to put this on._

_Kaoru: (turns even redder and pulls on Kasumi's shirt)_

_Kasumi: (sighs and tugs her bra) This is uncomfortable. They need to turn on the heat._

_Kyoko: (having also stripped) This is botherso-_

(She didn't get to finish. At this time, the rest of the Host Club burst through the doors and immediately took the wrong image.)

_Tamaki: Oh my god! You did it with the _authoresses_!_

_Hikaru: No we didn't, tono._

_Haruhi: Then why are Kasumi and Kyoko half-naked?_

_Kasumi: Well, we found them after they had sex this morning, and they really needed clothes, so we gave ours to them!_

_Kyouya: Heck, you two. Do you have _no_ manners whatsoever? How could you take a girl's shirt and leave her naked?!_

_Kyoko: On the contrary, Kyouya. I still have my bra and panties on._

_Kyouya: (sighs and takes off his shirt) You might as well put this on. _

_Kyoko: (rolls her eyes and puts on Kyouya's shirt. It was too big for her, so it slid down halfway down her thighs)_

_Kyouya: Tamaki. You might as well give yours to Kasumi, you know._

_Tamaki: Of course! Anything for-_

_Kasumi: (holds out hand) Might as well save the speech for a girl that cares and give me that shirt._

_Tamaki: (sighs and takes off his shirt)_

_Kasumi: (rolls her eyes and puts on the shirt. The effect was the same with Kyoko's)_

_Haruhi: So that's why you were in such a hurry to leave, Kaoru._

_Kaoru: Yeah. Sorry about cutting our night short._

_Haruhi: No problem._

----------------------------------

(…)

Kyoko: Well, now you know why there are two guys topless, two guys wearing girl's clothes, and two girls with only large shirts on. :)

Kasumi: By the way, Kyouya, you have to answer that question about the fanfiction, Benefits.

Kyouya: Oh yeah. I read it and found out…you spelled my name wrong.

(…)

Kyouya: It's Kyouya Ootori.

Hikaru: Or Kyouya Fish-face.

Kyouya: …Big words coming from a guy wearing pink.

Hikaru: Hey! Tough guys wear pink! **(A/N: Always see that on t-shirts these days. XD)**

Kyoko: O…kay. Let's get started with these reviews!

* * *

**First ones are from fan_girl**

_**Tamaki: How can you be at the top (2nd) of your class and still be... an... idiot? -don't worry i still love you though-**_

Tamaki: …I'm an…idiot? (tear)

Kyouya: Let us clear that up. He is an academic brainiac, but has an idiotic personality.

Kasumi: Well put.

Kyouya: Many thanks.

_**Kyouya: Do you ever do anything else other than managing the finance of host club... you know, like hosting?**_

Kyouya: I host…once…in a while…

Kyoko: How often?

Kyouya: Well, people do designate me, and if they do, I have no choice but to do some hosting.

Hikaru: Although you're not as good as us who do hosting everyday. (smirk)

Kyouya: (rolls eyes and gives Hikaru a rather rude hand gesture)

_**Haruhi: You have serious problems! Pick Tamaki already!! No.. wait, pick Tamaki or Kyouya**_

Kasumi: Well, considering they're both topless right now…(snigger)

Haruhi: (rolls eyes) It doesn't matter. I don't like their personalities.

Tamaki: How nice.

Kyouya: …I already knew that.

* * *

**Next is thunDaClap**

_**D: Hunny! I didn't mean that being that darn deliciously cute is wrong! I'm sorry! *starts crying***_

Honey: Waaa! Don't cry! Have some cyber-cakeee!

Everyone: …

_**Anyway, this for Hikaru and Kaouru ONLY. *glares at the others*  
What would you do if one of you died in a horrible, nightmare-ish death?**_

Hikaru&Kaoru: (blink blink)

Tamaki: I don't think that thought can register in their minds.

Kyouya: Seriously. They probably thought that would never happen.

Mori: Ah. Ah.

Honey: "That is unlikely. Of course, unless one of them gets assassinated."

Hikaru&Kaoru: …

Kasumi: They're still in shock.

Haruhi: Ye-p.

* * *

**Next up is Shyspirit!**

_**Haruhi, would you rather be locked in a closet with Kyoya for three hours, or kill Nekozawa?**_

Haruhi: It depends if there are board games in the closet, and how big the closet is. I would never kill Nekki!

Everyone: YOU-KNOW-WHO.

Haruhi: (rolls eyes)

* * *

**Next questions are from Sarabi-Chan**

_**To Kyouya:: You are so dark/smexy. Have you had a girl fall for you or have you fallen for another girl...please provide name address and security number.... she's going down.**_

Kyouya: No…not that I recall…

Tamaki: What do you mean, 'not that you recall'?

Kyouya: Well…sometimes, Father would tell me to sleep with a girl to get closer to their family…

Everyone: O.O

Kyouya: As for any girl that has fallen for me, you'd have to exterminate my entire fan club. (wry grin)

Kyoko: (roll eyes) Good luck with that.

_**To Tamaki:: Why don't you just kiss Haruhi. It'd be so romantic would it not? Or is it that you can't stop charming the ladies long enough? hm...**_

Haruhi: No, it would _not_ be romantic.

Tamaki: (rolls eyes) I can too stop charming ladies!

Kaoru: Actually, tono, the ladies that you stop charming are the ones that slapped you after you tried to kiss their hand.

Tamaki: …Don't point out the obvious, Kaoru.

Kaoru: (smiles sweetly) Sorry, tono. It's what I do.

_**To Hunny:: How can you stomach those many sweets. Doesn't your cute little self get tummy aches?**_

Honey: (thinks hard in a MAJORY CUTE WAY) Hmm…I do get some tummy aches…but Takashi usually takes care of it!

Kyoko: …How?

Honey: Warm water with a tablespoon of honey mixed in!

Everyone: O.O…

_**To Mori:: Ah..Mori. ...Have you ever had a woman..?? .**_

Mori: (shakes head rapidly)

Kasumi: Woah! Stop, Mori, before it falls off!

_**Haruhi:; XD What's it like having to dress like a boy for so long. It'd drive me crazy.**_

Haruhi: It's really annoying. Especially these chest bindings, since-

Boys: MOVING ON.

Girls: Oh, come on! It's not like none of you ever saw a girl naked!

Tamaki: …(raises hand)

Girls: (rolls eyes)

Haruhi: The virgins should run around in a separate room.

Hikaru: Nah. He doesn't need a room. All he needs is a corner.

_**Kaoru and Hikaru:: First off, You guys are the most sexiest people on the show...So tell me, if there was a girl to come into your lives, that both of you liked, would it be a three-way relationship, or would one of you have to have her?...if you wouldn't mind...then call me.**_

Kaoru: Well, if it were you…

Hikaru: Then we wouldn't mind having a three way relationship.

Haruhi: Oh great. They're getting into their host mode.

Hikaru: But if we were hypothetically speaking…

Kaoru: Then I'd probably let Hikaru have her.

Hikaru: Aw, how sweet!

Kasumi: Stop flirting. Now. Before we have a replay of what happened this morning.

* * *

**Next is Bright123**

_**Hikaru: One, I love you, you're great, especially for comic relief- But why do you cling to your childish impatience and short temper?**_

Hikaru: …It's just the way I am.

Kaoru: 'Comic relief'? (laughs)

Hikaru: (glares at Kaoru)

Kaoru: I'll be good now…

_**Kaoru: I love you also, you huggable, calmer twin. Do you ever feel as if you play second fiddle to your brother?**_

Kaoru: Well…sometimes. But I don't really mind.

Hikaru: 'Huggable'? (snorts)

Kaoru: Oh, shut up. :P You're just unhappy because I'm that much better than you.

Haruhi: …I never knew Kaoru was one to brag…

Kyoko: Kasumi, don't you think the characters are starting to get a little OCC now?

Kasumi: I was thinking the same thing…

_**Kyouya: You are very much a favorite of mine. But why do you act so impersonable? It doesn't help you at all.**_

Kyouya: (thinks it over) It was the way I was born.

Tamaki: And we like him that way. So get over it.

Kasumi: Yep. Defiantly too OCC…

_**Haruhi: Please don't choose Tamaki in the end. Give Nekki a kiss from me. This wasn't a question, but oh well!**_

Haruhi: Finally! Someone that likes Nekki with me! I'll be sure to do that! (smiles sweetly)

_**Hani-senpai: You are so cute, but why do you love cake so?**_

Honey: Hm…I think it's because it's sweet!

Mori: Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah.

Honey: Oh, be quiet, Takashi!

Haruhi: …What did he say?

Kasumi: I…have no clue.

_**Takashi: You might just be my favorite, and I love your silent but strong personality. I'd designate you anyday. Why don't you talk though? And what's your type of girl?**_

Mori: (shrug) Ah. Ah.

Honey: "I like girls who are calm and don't rocket around the room doing random stuff. I'm also sort of old-fashioned in relationships." Oh, Takashi, if that were so, then why did you do it with Éclair?

Mori: …Ah.

Honey: ?!

Tamaki: What is it, Honey?

Honey: "…It wasn't my choice."

Kaoru: Oh my god.

Hikaru: (blanches)

* * *

**Next up is RandomReader03**

_**Haruhi: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH TAMAKI NOT "NEKKI" SO STOP LIKING NEKOZAWA! for my question...**_

Haruhi: :P Oh, shut it. Nekki OWNES.

_**Kyoya: would you go out with my friend if it would benefit you? (she obviously likes you but won't admit it)**_

Kyouya: Sure. Why not? What's her number?

**Okay, now its hiwatarilover**

_**ahum... OKAY this is to all the hosts: when you propose to your love, how would you do it? (TAMAKI NOT HARUHI!) and how would your wedding day be? (give all the details incl. the wedding dress of the bride)**_

Kasumi: This would take too long. I'm sorry, hiwatarilover, because there's a lot of people after you, so we'll just cut it to the first question of how they'd propose.

Tamaki: I'd probably do it the old fashioned way. You know, kneeling down with a ring and all that.

Honey: I'd probably give my girlfriend a box of chocolates with my proposition in icing!

Kasumi: -.-; Icing, Honey. _Icing_.

Kaoru: I'd probably do something like take my girlfriend into the sky with a helicopter and show her a meadow with 'Will you marry me?' spelled out in flowers.

Kyoko: How would you do that?!

Kaoru: (smirk) This is a time where having over seventy thousand servants help.

Kasumi: Figures.

Hikaru: I'd probably send her an e-mail with a nice little poem for her, and ask her to marry me in the last line.

Kaoru: Really? You were never really poetic, Hikaru.

Hikaru: Shaddup.

Kyouya: I would have sex with her and ask her when she's half aware of what I'm asking her. (smirk) It's most likely to work out of all of yours.

Mori: -.-; Ah.

Honey: "I would just take her out to a Chinese restaurant and have the waiter arrange for the fortune cookie to say 'Will you marry me?' on the tiny slip of paper."

Haruhi: I'm an awesome girl so I don't have to worry about proposing.

Kasumi: …You guys really thought this out.

Boys: Naturally.

Kyoko: …-.-;

* * *

**Next up are lostinldn's questions!**

_**I definetly love Kyouya ^^ ok, would you ever go on a date with haruhi?**_

Kyouya: …I would if you paid me.

Haruhi: (rolls eyes)

_**haruhi;; how's it like being in this club anyways? i bet you get ** off alot. but you're such a lucky duck! all these guys are after you. XD**_

Haruhi: Lucky?! You call that _lucky_?! Do you know how hard it is when you've got more than one stalker?!

Kasumi: Calm down, Haruhi. I bet the reviewer didn't mean anything by it…

_**oh, and a little shoutout to hikaru;; you're so sweet^^ i thought what you did in episode 16 of the anime series was really sweet. do you like haruhi?? and haruhi, do you like hikaru? and don't say anything about nekozawa either...**_

Hikaru: (shrugs) Yeah.

Kyoko: He already asked her out in the manga.

Kasumi: But Haruhi rejected him, so I guess Haruhi's answer is…

Haruhi: Sorry Hikaru. No.

Hikaru: (sighs) That's fine.

**

* * *

**

Next is HoshixXxHikari080

_**If there was an actual Hostess Club *cough*insteadofthefanfiction*cough*, what would you do?**_

Kyouya: Then we'd have competition.

Haruhi: Well, not necessarily…

Hikaru: I mean, the girls would still come to us, and the boys would still go to them.

Tamaki: Unless, of course, we get a gay person in the school.

Kaoru: What a disturbing thought.

**

* * *

**

Next up is Sora Moto

_**Ok, for the most part this is a really good idea, but I just have to know why Tamaki has passed up every chance he's had to kiss Haruhi? Come on man, you know you want to.**_

Tamaki: Uh, no I don't.

Haruhi: Yes you do. :)

Tamaki: Who's side are you on?!

Haruhi: Whichever one your enemy is on. (smiles angelically)

_**Next question is for Kyouya: Was that really just you playing the villian or was there something else going on? **_

Kyouya: What, you mean that scene after Haruhi nearly drowned?

Haruhi: Obviously.

Kyouya: I just needed to teach her a lesson. She's just so helpless…

Haruhi: (gives Kyouya a rather rude hand gesture.)

_**Next is for Haruhi: Stop denying it, you know you love Tamaki! **_

Haruhi: (rolls eyes) Next question.

_**Kaoru,if Hikaru said it was ok with him would you take a chance with Haruhi? Would you two be willing to share her? **_

Kaoru: I guess…

Hikaru: And it might be hard to share her, if you know what I mean…

Kaoru: Yeah, we can't exactly cut her in half or anything…

Hikaru: And it would be really vulnerable time for jealousy to sink in.

Haruhi: And no one wants my opinion on this, right?

Hikaru&Kaoru: Right.

_**And one last one for Kyouya: All bets are off, how would you show Haruhi you wanted her? Ignoring the Host Club King, he'll probably throw a fit.**_

Kyouya: I don't like Haruhi.

Haruhi: Good thing too…

Tamaki: What do you mean, I'm going to throw a fit?! I'm not that childish! I'm a perfectly-

Kasumi: He's throwing a fit. But it's not over the topic you expected.

**

* * *

**

Next up is ksv (My hand's starting to hurt XD)

_**Kaoru: I'm a girl xD Do you remember me from chapter 1 *puppy eyes*?? Yay! you make out with hikaru!! Is it weird for you to make out with your twin? How can you love him just as a brother but you make out with him? come on you 2 HAVE to feel SOMEthing more for each other! anyway: love u kaoru!! **_

Kaoru: I do remember you. :) It isn't weird to make out with him, because he's a good kisser…

Hikaru: Thanks. ^^

Kaoru: …And I still love him as a brother. It's just…different than most sibling love.

Kyoko: Completely different. Instead, you two are _sleeping_ with each other. That crosses the line of sibling love.

Hikaru&Kaoru: Whatever.

_**and Tamaki: you're my second favorite :D! Would you prefer to kiss Kyouya or Haruhi? cause he and you make a cute couple (not that cute as hikaru and kaoru xD). **_

Tamaki: Haruhi, I guess…because I'm not gay.

Haruhi: That's fine with me.

Hikaru: R-Really?!

Haruhi: (shrugs) Sure. It's not like he wanted to sleep with me or anything.

Kasumi: -.-;…

_**And Kyouya: Why don't you like Tamaki? I mean everyone says he is an idiot but if you think about it: who luvs you more than him (without counting crazy fangirls)? **_

Kyouya: I don't love Tamaki. I'm straight. As for the second question, there is someone that loves me more than him…if he loves me at all…

Tamaki: Who?

Kyouya: …My sister…

Everyone: Ewww…

_**And like Haruhi is with that not hot boy you two should be together!! kisses for Kasumi and Kyoko... and Kaoru**_

Kasumi: Wow. One of the first time someone acknowledged us.

Kyoko: By the way, feel free to give us questions too! XD Not that you'd have anything to question us about, but…

Kaoru: Another one more than you, Hikaru.

Hikaru: Just SHUT. UP.

Kaoru: (smug grin)

**

* * *

**

Next is Norri-san

_**Haruhi~  
A How was Kaoru *wink wink***_

Haruhi: (sighs) I _guess_ he was okay…

Kaoru: What?! We even agreed to meet again tonight!

Haruhi: (blush) Don't shout about stuff like that, Kaoru.

_**B. Which twin was better?**_

Haruhi: I really don't know. I haven't slept with Hikaru in ages, so I can't really tell.

Hikaru: Besides. Sex is still sex no matter who you have it with.

Kasumi: Oh. My. _God_.

**

* * *

**

Next up is kamiam714

_**Haruhi: So you see my piont of Neko-chan looking like Naru-chan. But why? why would you date him? i mean sure he is sweet and all (i should know that fanfiction about Kaoru and Neko was soo sad and Neko was very sweet.) But Tamaki is sweet and cute and he tries be smart ( watch One Piece some time. Luffy is a way bigger baka than Tamaki.)**_

Haruhi: See? You said it yourself. He _tries_ to be smart. That doesn't necessarily mean he succeeds.

Tamaki: How very nice, Haruhi.

Haruhi: Thank you.

_**Mori-senpai: I love your song. It is soo sweet and loving. Makes me tear up every time i hear it. Contiue to SING PLEASE!!**_

Mori: (nod happily)

_**Hunny: Go meet Momiji sometime. darling kid he is. seriosly he is like your long-lost twin or something!**_

Honey: Okie-dokey!

_**Twins: I will find that fanfiction and send it to you two. tehn you will see why you must date.**_

Hikaru: Isn't sleeping with each other enough for you rabid fans?! We have to date in public?!

Kaoru: Calm down, Hikaru. Calm down…

_**Kyouya:...your ok…**_

Kyouya: Only okay even when I'm topless? (smirk)

_**Tamaki: This might sound stupid...i...willsleepwithyou...to get everyone off your back...(i am a girl..)**_

Tamaki: Sure…why not…

Hikaru: Make sure you don't fall asleep, tono. (snigger)

Tamaki: Oh shut it, Thing One.

**

* * *

**

Next questions are from Ma-chan

_**+ to Tamaki and Haruhi: Guys, we are all sure that you're destined to each other! Stop this silly games and have a passionate night together! X)) Haru-chan, I bet you know that Tamaki is so hot! Wanna check it?) -authors! no tranquilize this time!! Make me happy fangirl!!-**_

Kasumi: Well, that wouldn't be very interesting, now would it? (smug grin)

Tamaki: …What do you mean?

Kyoko: It's amusing to see us watching you readers beg to see Tamaki and Haruhi kiss. And besides, if Haruhi kissed Tamaki, then she'd really be cheating against You-Know-Who.

Haruhi: This is why you're the authors, luckystars123.

Kyouya: Question.

Kyoko: Shoot.

Kyouya: Who's who? I mean, there's luckystars. How do you split that in half?

Kasumi: Well, no one gets the numbers. But I already called stars.

Kyoko: And I called lucky.

Kasumi&Kyoko: So together we're luckystars!

Tamaki: …The logic of an idiot.

Hikaru: Uh huh. And this is coming from Tamaki Suoh.

_**+ to Kaoru: I like you! You're cute and thoughful for your brother, and Haruhi and others. Do you want to have your own room? And what it would be like?**_

Kaoru: You know…I've never really thought about it.

Hikaru: (tear) Don't leave me, Kitty.

Kaoru: (tick) Just for that, I'm getting my own room.

Hikaru: (doubles over laughing) Ahahaha…!

Kasumi: (smirk) And this is why they are twins.

Kyoko: Just like us!

Haruhi: (roll eyes) No, you two only pretend to be twins.

Kasumi: Same difference.

Kyoko: It's not like anyone cares.

Kasumi: I mean, we write this horribly long fanfiction. Isn't that enough?!

_**+ to Kyoua: You spend all your time in front of monitor. Say, what your nickname in the Web? I'll say nobody, I swear!!**_

Kyouya: No. I will never tell anyone, more for your safety than mine.

Haruhi: …What do you mean, Kyouya-sempai?

Kyouya: …Well, unlike you, _I_ have many secret service officers on my side. One against one million would not be a pretty picture.

Kaoru: Did…Kyouya just say something caring?

Kyouya: No. I simply do not want to clean up the mess.

(-.-;)

Haruhi: But…all you have to do is call a maid.

Kyouya: Exactly. I can not waste my time pressing a button.

(…)

Kyoko: You have got to be _kidding_ me.

_**+ to Tamaki (again): Oh, hell! I don't believe it! If you'll be turned down by Haruhi (but I hope you won't!!) wanna me instead? I'm pretty, and smart, and emotional, and so waiting for a beautiful french Prince!...*brilliant smile***_

Tamaki: Of course, my-

Kasumi: Psh. Don't need to hear the speech. Moving on.

**

* * *

**

Next up is Bathory's Legacy

_**For All Of Them: Do You Guys Have Ipods? If so, What's the song you listen the most to ?**_

Kasumi: (raise hand, and then wry grin) Disturbia.

Haruhi: Can't afford one. The only one I could get was a Shuffle, and it sucks.

Tamaki: Er…I like to listen to classical and Jim Brickman.

Kyoko: Old fashioned. Love Song.

Kaoru: Never bothered to buy one. PSP's a lot better. Own on Ridge Racer.

Hikaru: (smirk) Lolipop.

_**For Tamaki : Did you ever get beat up because you flirted with a girl that had a boyfriend ?**_

Kyouya: Actually, the boyfriend just kind of admitted defeat and handed the girl over to Tamaki, who didn't continue with that particular love affair.

Tamaki: Thanks.

_**For Kyoya : If you were to kill someone, if that didn't already happened, how would you kill them ? Would you kill them quickly or give them a slow and painful death ?**_

Kyouya: It would depend on the person. If it was someone innocent, then I would try to give them a quick and painless death. If it was Tamaki, then well, (smirk) I would find an iron maden.

Tamaki: GOSP.

**

* * *

**

Then it's FanOfFics

_**Kyoko & Kasumi: Will you bring You-Know-Who on?**_

Kasumi: Who, Voldemort or Nekki?

Kyoko: Ah, heck with it. We'll have Nekki on the next show.

Everyone else: What, WHAT?!

_**Kyoya: What would you do if you were surrounded by demonic yaoi fangirls?**_

Kyouya: This is when having a nuclear bomb comes in handy.

Kasumi: O.O You would never…

_**Haruhi: Can you get me a Beelzenf puppet?**_

Haruhi: (wry grin) Of course, I bet it wouldn't be hard to _persuade_ him…

Hikaru: Okay, ew.

_**Hikaru: If you were fored to get a 'comoners' job what would it be?**_

Hikaru: Chocolate tester!

Kyoko: Pathetic.

_**Karou: If you had to get contacts what color would they be?**_

Kaoru: …Eh, green. But I like my eyes the way they are.

_**Tamaki: This sums up you: 1 part sweet 3 parts stupid**_

Tamaki: Nice. Realistic.

Haruhi: You admit it?

Tamaki: HEAVY SARCASM WAS IMPLIED.

**

* * *

**

Now it's hitachiinAlways79

_**I meant do all of you have a theme song that you picked out for yourself? Like your favorite song or a song the represents you?**_

Haruhi: Well, we have a couple that we 'sing', but I don't know if that counts. We wouldn't be able to pick out a theme song for ourselves. Hikaru here probably only listens to High School Musical.

Hikaru: (sarcastically) We're all in this together…

**

* * *

**

Devil-neko-onee-chan

_**Everyone: Alright. I wanna do a fanfic but i'm stuck. i wanna pair everyone, but should I pair everyone with each other,= yaoi, or should I break out the oc's and do that.**_

Kyouya: OCs.

Tamaki: That immediate? Why?

Kyouya: Yaoi…disturbs me.

Haruhi: Make sure there's HaruxNeki

Kaoru: Uh huh. I don't mind being pared with Hikaru.

Hikaru: Same here.

Kyoko: Can we be in your fic too?

Kasumi: Pleeeease?

Honey: Eh, Kyo-chan, Kasu-chan, you might want to stop now.

**

* * *

**

tokyo girl 05

_**Tamaki your eyes are gorgeous! How long did it take you to learn the piano?**_

Tamaki: Thank you. I started playing when I was seven.

Kasumi: I started playing when I was four; HAH!

Tamaki: …Okay.

_**Kyoya i respect you. In everything you are always seen pushing your galsses up. If they don't fit properly WHY wont you buy a new pair? You're rich enough!**_

Kyouya: It's not the fact that they don't fit. It's just that pushing up glasses makes me look cooler. Besides, I didn't want the dorky oversized kind.

_**Hika and Kao-sama, have you ever really hurt yourself when you've done a prank? And what was the best one you ever did to tono?**_

Kaoru: Does fake blood count?

Hikaru: Best one to tono…it would either be dying his clothes pink, pretending to kill Haruhi, or calling Nekozawa into our club and make him perform a ritual over tono. You decide.

**

* * *

**

Sailor-Moon-Z

_**Hikaru+kaoru: Yay!! im an identical twin to XD any way Why exactly did you two have se- err.. make love?**_

Hikaru&Kaoru: Because we were bored. Next question!

Kasumi: -.-; Don't be mean, you two.

_**Kyoya: do you find it annoying having fan girls claim you are madly in love with them ??**_

Kyouya: Slightly. It's hard having more than one stalker.

Kyoko: More then one, eh, more than one…

_**Hunny: Your so Kawaii!!. Do you wish fan girls would you are madly in love with them?**_

Honey: …Sowy. I didn't understand the question. Try again! *^^*

_**Mori: Why do you always say "Ah" with hidden words behind behind it?**_

Mori: Ah?

Honey: "I do?"

(…)

Haruhi: Yes, Mori, you do.

_**Tamaki: You and harhi are so Kawai together but any way  
Did it take you very long to learn to play the piano or where you just naturally gifted to play it?**_

Tamaki: It was relatively easy.

Kyoko: His vocabulary is expanding.

_**Haruhi: Do you LOVE Tamaki in any way? and be honest- i mean the way he looks at you and how he was worried when Casanoda was about to say that he loves you**_

Haruhi: Er…NO.

_**Now a question for every one!!  
If you could have any super power what would it be?**_

Haruhi: Super-speed.

Tamaki: To have all the ladies love me!

Kaoru: They already do, tono. I want to fly!

Hikaru: X-ray vision! Not on humans, though, that would be gross. I want to see past walls!

Honey: Invisibiwity!

Mori: Ah.

Honey: "Super-strength." Huh.

Kyoko: Can I answer?

Kasumi: Go. I want to control ice! Very childish, I know, but still!

Kyoko: Shoot. I wanted that one. Fine, I'll take fire. (smile)

**

* * *

**

Rinny87

_**1)Hikaru, you are my favorite twin. I mean, where's the love for Hikaru? Kaoru, I'm not leaving you out. You are both very, very hott. (see, two t's instead one) Would you ever do a threesome with another host member, say Tamaki or Haruhi?**_

Kaoru: Haruhi maybe, but TAMAKI?!?!?!

Hikaru: I refuse Tamaki.

Tamaki: …I feel the love.

_**2)Tamaki, you are very hot also. Why, in your right mind, did you ever even think about becoming engaged to Eclair? I know you wanted to see your mom, but why would you do that and disband the club you started, let alone, hurt Haruhi's feelings? (question based off anime)**_

Tamaki: (shrug) Éclair was messed up. End of story.

_**3)Haruhi, you-know-who is good looking. Have you seen the movie, 'Howl's Moving Castle'? If so, do you think that Nekozawa looks like Howl? (question based off anime episode where Neko's little sister thought that Tamaki was her older brother)**_

Haruhi: Er…I never saw it. Sorry!

_**4)Honey, you are so cute. How do you feel about being the loli-shota character of Ouran High School Host Club?**_

Honey: It's great! I get free caaaaake!

Everyone else: As expected.

**

* * *

**

DumbledorefavoriteJam

_**All: How come you all know that you are on a show, but not in a manga?**_

Haruhi: We actually starred in the anime.

Kaoru: Therefore, everything in the anime was based on written script.

Tamaki: I just didn't know that the script was based on the manga.

Kyouya: I knew.

(…)

Everyone else: !!

Kyouya: What?

_**Tamaki:I should punch you for almost marrying Eclair and walking out on the host club. How could you? And why is everything is your fault? Like the time you made Haruhi kiss that other girl. Are you like the stupidest idiot on the planet? No Offence I still love you.**_

Tamaki: (pout) Meanie. Éclair is, as I've said, a pervert and a retard, and people just like blaming things on me-

Hikaru&Kaoru: Ditto.

Tamaki: Die, Dorkamese Twins.

Kasumi: Eh, sorry, I'm reading the House of Night series.

Tamaki: AS I WAS SAYING, that kiss was an accident! I wanted to stop Haruhi!

Haruhi: Instead, you made it a lot worse.

_**Haruhi: Don't listen to what anyone says because I think You-Know-Who(not speaking about Voldie, but Nekki) is excellent for you. And I'm not saying that because I have a massive crush on Tamaki.*blushes***_

Haruhi: Thank you! Go tackle Tamaki for all I care, you can TAKE HIM!

_**Kyouya: You are my favorite character. I admire you alot. Can you give me some tip on how to become evil like you?**_

Kyouya: How rude. Calling me evil. Just be yourself, and everything else will do the rest. Or at least that's what I do.

_**Mori: Tell the truth! Have you ever thought of kissing Honey because in chapter 40 in the manga when Tamaki get sick and he kisses Haruhi on the forehead. He asked you if you have ever thought about kissing Honey. And you said no, but at the end when you were alone. You said that you lied and that you have thought about kissing Honey. Ha! I have caught you now! And don't get Honey to speak for you. *holds knife to Honey's neck***_

Mori: (glare)

Kasumi: -.-; Run. RUN, DFJ!!!

_**Kaoru: What would you do if Haruhi dated Hikaru and no one EVER paid attention with you?**_

Kaoru: I would drag Hikaru into bed, he would break up with Haruhi, and all shall be perfect again.

Everyone else: …

_**Honey: You are so adorable. It should be a crime. I just want to take you home and keep you forever. *sweetly* I have Lots of cake and chocolate.**_

Honey: I'm going! I'm going! I'm going!

Mori: (sad look)

Honey: Oh…uh…

_**Hikaru: What would you if Haruhi and Kaoru switched body? That would very hard since you like Haruhi and would have to perform brotherly love acts with her. How would you control youself? P.S You are my 2nd favorite. You would be first if it wasn't for Tamaki. Everything is Tamaki's fault!**_

Kasumi: Oh, I read that fanfic! It was really good too! I…forgot what it was called though.

Hikaru: Smart. I'd probably just go out with Haruhi, who was Kaoru, and the world would be perfect.

_**Kikyo and Kasumi: Could you give me Honey's adress? I'm making plan to kipnap him.**_

Kyoko: (looks from Mori to Honey) Er…I actually think Honey's going to go willingly, but that's just my opinion.

Kasumi: And remember, Kyo and I love questions to us, too!

**

* * *

**

RandomReader03

_**kyoya: wat kind of person would u fall for? (this is for the sake of my friend(s)**_

Kyouya: A NORMAL person.

Kasumi: (dramatic sigh) The only type of person this world lacks.

(SLAP.)

Kasumi: OW.

**

* * *

**

Draco

_**Hikaru: I LOVE YOU! *latches on to hikaru* k this may seem random but what is ur fave song?**_

Hikaru: Ah…I don't really have a favorite song.

Kaoru: Although the one he hears the most is probably Potential Break Up Song. (smirk)

Hikaru: Kaoru, love you as I do, you're going to have to sleep in your own room today for that.

Kaoru: WHAT?!

Kyoko: Do you two have sex…everyday?

Hikaru: Nope. We take breaks on Sundays and Wednesdays.

_**Tamaki: What do you do in your emo corner you idiot?**_

Tamaki: Cultivate mushrooms, eat cone chips, etc.

_**Kyoko: Why did you try and rape Haruhi?**_

Kyoko: I did WHAT?!

Kasumi: …I…REALLY hope the reader's talking about Kyouya.

**

* * *

**

Kiani Uchiha

_**Haruhi&Tamaki: Are you guys sure that you have NO 'lovey-dovey' feelings for each other? :]**_

Haruhi&Tamaki: NO!!!

_**Hikaru: Do you approve of TamaHaru? x3**_

Hikaru: Heck no.

Kaoru: Calm down.

_**Mori: Are you really a ninja? Like Shino??**_

Mori: Ah!

Honey: "No!" He's a spy. :)

_**Honey: Ohbbq, I love you. Free cakes fo' you :]]**_

Honey: Yay!

Kasumi: …Did you ever think about the bills your parents have to pay?

_**Kaoru: If you were an only child, would you be happy? Or would you be emo like Tamaki? [in which, btw, is a nubcake and should be eaten by Honey - senpai. lol]**_

Honey: I would never eat Tama-chan! He would taste bad. :(

Kaoru: No! I'd never give up Hikaru for anything! Well…

Kyoko: 'Well'?!

Kaoru: I do like cookies and creams ice cream more. But that's about it.

Hikaru: YOU CHOOSE ICE CREAM OVER ME?!

**

* * *

**

Adderstar of ValorClan

_**Kaoru: You are my favorite character on the show. Meaning, out of all the characters, I'd most likely do... (points at Kaoru) Also, did you know that whenever you start going all philosophical, i actually make a sound like... humina humina humina... (spazzes out on the ground) **_

Kaoru: …Thanks!

Hikaru: DO YOU LIKE HIM OVER COOKIES AND CREAM ICE CREAM?!

Kaoru: That was a joke man…you're taking it way to seriously.

_**Kyouya: Tamaki's bear aside, who is the second person you'd want to kill? Is it Renge? Or Tamaki's grandma? Those would be my choices.**_

Kyouya: Hmm…one of my older brothers.

(shocked silence)

Kasumi: I'm glad I'm not related to you.

_**Tamaki: Have you ever had an inexplicable, overpowering urge to kick your grandmother's face inside out? I know I have. Also, I think you're kiind of good looking... maybe... just a little bit... BUT KAORU'S HOTTER! PSYCH!**_

Tamaki: WHAT?! Of course not! Grandma's so kind, how can anyone think about hitting her?!

(…)

Tamaki: Okay, maybe that was stretching it a bit, but still, she's just gone through a lot. I can't think about hurting anyone, though.

_**Mori: I actually know somebody like you. He was my section leader in marching band. 'cept he talked just a little more. I realize that was not a question, so... what would you do if Honey suddenly started slitting his wrists?**_

Mori: (grabs Honey's shoulders) YOU'D NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT, RIGHT?!

(_**SHOCKED SILENCE**_)

Everyone: MORI YOU TALKED!!!

Mori: What? Oh, I just had a sore throat and it hurt to talk.

(…)

_**Honey: Have you ever tried sparring with Edward Elric? I think he'd give you a run for your money. Also, do you like pancakes?**_

Honey: Who's A Ward Bellfry? Of course I like pancakes! But only if they have honey or syrup on them. Sweet syrup!

_**Haruhi: Why is it that, after you and Tamaki fell into the water in the last episode, you didn't get arrested for jumping off a bridge? Or is jumping off a bridge legal in Japan? Come to think of it, how come nobody seemed to notice?**_

Haruhi: Why is everyone making a big deal about jumping off a bridge? WHY DID YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS INVOLVING JUMPING OFF A BRIDGE?!

Mori: Haruhi…calm down…

Honey: Takashi's right, Haru-chan! At least act sane!

Haruhi: WHAT?!

_**Hikaru: Don't worry, just because you're last does not by any means make you my least favorite. You're my second favorite, actually. Anyway, I'm finally able to tell you two apart. Kaoru has a slightly pussier, high-pitched voice (ill intention: zero) Your voice is kind of lower than his.**_

Hikaru: I know. When people first heard him they thought he was a girl.

Kaoru: People _still_ think I'm a girl.

Kyoko: (sarcastically) I wonder why?

**

* * *

**

Plumalchemyst

_**Tamaki: Do you know you remind me of Sanji from One Piece**_

Tamaki: Who's Sanji?

Kasumi: It's a little embarrassing, but Kyoko and I never read One Piece. We've only read Bleach and Vampire Knights. Which is kind of sad.

_**Haruhi: why didn't you punch Tamaki when he touched your face  
then you wouldn't have ended up paying for a vase**_

Haruhi: I'm naturally not violent. In the manga and anime.

Tamaki: In the manga and anime.

_**Kyoya: you really aren't scary to me**_

Kyouya: Oh believe me, I _can_ scare you.

Kyoko: Quick! Plum, run as fast as you can in the opposite direction! Hurry!

_**Hunny: I made a big fudgey devil foods cake for you**_

Honey: Plum-chan! I'll go live with you! Hmm…how did you know I liked fudge?

Kasumi: _Everyone_ knows you like sweet things.

Honey: Really? I never knew!

Mori: …Mitzkuni.

Honey: Sorry, Takashi.

_**Mori: Please say something other than Ah**_

Mori: Un.

Everyone: -.-;

_**Hikaru and Kaoru: you are Hikaru *points to Hikaru* and you are  
Kaoru *points to Kaoru* now you can't ask me which one is which**_

Kasumi: (smirk) Now you can try and tell Kyoko and me apart.

Tamaki: But you _are_ Kyoko.

Kasumi: I'm Kasumi, smart one.

_**Neko chan: WHY I WANTED YOU T-T**_

Haruhi: …? Nekki's not here.

Everyone: YOU-KNOW-WHO!

_**thats all *goes to leave but accidently knocks over a 20 billion  
yen statue* oh god no *races for the door only to be tackled*  
okay one more question for all you can i please just go as i am  
poor and can't afford to pay for the statue**_

Hikaru&Kaoru: (smirk and pull rope from behind their backs) Not a chance.

Tamaki: Honey! Get the handcuffs! Mori! Green contacts! Kasumi! Bring me white hair dye! Kyoko! Go to Abercrombie and get the latest clothes! Everyone, SPLIT!

_(Everyone runs in opposite directions as Hikaru and Kaoru keep Plum pinned. Haruhi has a gigantic sweat drop and Kyouya continues writing things down in his book.)_

Honey: (walks back with handcuffs) I did my part, Tama-chan!

Mori: (runs back with green contacts) Here.

Haruhi: (sigh) Poor Plum. Looks like she's going to be joining us from now on for the sessions.

Kasumi: (runs back with a box of hair dye and clutches a stitch at her side) We…have…to…continue…with…the…questions…

**

* * *

**

SuouTamakiLover

_**Tamaki: As you may have guessed from my name, I LOVE YOU! You're so awesome! SON OF A ** stop fighting with Haruhi! No, wait...keep fighting with her and then kiss intensly with anger!**_

Tamaki: KISS THAT GIT?!

Haruhi: GIT?!

Kasumi: Let's…continue before we get into a big fight.

_**Kyouya: You're awesome! Next time I'm in Japan, WHEN we hang out, you're buying me stuff, kay?**_

Kyouya: Never. I would never waste money on you.

Haruhi: Don't be mean.

_**Kaoru: I love you! You're so sweet! Now, please do the Hare Hare Yukai dance? IT WILL AMUSE ME!**_

Kaoru: Er…no thanks. Besides, I have to keep Plum down.

_**Hikaru: DANCE WITH HIM! (Doesn't care it's not a question)**_

Hikaru: (sticks out tounge at Lover) NEVER.

_**Mori: I think you need to talk more. From now on, don't make poor Honey translate. That's right! IT TROUBLES HIM! So speak normally!**_

Mori: I have.

Kasumi: Actually, that's just Kyoko and me getting lazy and not wanting to type out Honey's translations.

_**Honey: You're so awesome! Please, eat some of my home-made cake?**_

Honey: I'd eat any kind of cake!

Kasumi: Mud-pie?

Honey: I never heard of it, but I'll try it!

Kasumi: …

* * *

**Oh, Plumalchemyst, I know you're probably reading this. Just for good measure, I need your permission to add your character, Plum, to the Random Questions cast! You're so lucky! Also give me a basic overview of Plum's personality. It's kind of sad you're stuck in this mayhem too. Heh.**

**New contest! Tell me your favorite pairings in your reviews and let's see who scores the highest! Don't review without a pairing—I won't put up the questions that go with it then. **


End file.
